Pure Flower
by Chew Chew
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a powerful demon lord with great wealth and land. Rin is gift presented by some greedy lord. Both fell in love and children are born. However in the dark, their happiness is slowly being destroyed. Sess/Rin Romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another Sess/Rin romance fiction, and it contents some lemon and lime, as well as some angst. To avoid confusion, Ren is not Rin, but the two of them are some how connected in some way, and that will being revealed in later chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own, but would gladly do whatever to have Sess and Rin all to myself.

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 1

**The Lord and Lady **

Ren stood at the edge of her chamber balcony as she watched her lord husband, Sesshoumaru who was training their five-year-old son in the training field. Her amber eyes bored into the scene as she recalled how Sesshoumaru had shunned her present like she was a vermin instead of the Lady of Western Land since the day their son was born into the world.

Although their union was arranged by the elders, but Ren had had wanted the Western Lord for a long time. In her former land, the Southern Land, Sesshoumaru was well-known among her people due to his power and status, and not to mention his attractive appearance. Ren had fallen in love the moment she looked into his piercing golden eyes when they were arranged to mate in order to produce a strong heir. She had been more than willing to perform the act, and was extremely happy when he agreed to make her his mate by marking her as his own.

Ren touched the blue crescent moon on her shoulder, the mark that symbolized her as his mate. When he marked her, she had been very happy, so happy that she forgot the reason of their union. She glared at the five-year-old boy, Shura and wished he was never born so she would have Sesshoumaru all to herself. Since the child was born, Sesshoumaru had ceased to mate with her, and he even ordered her to live in the other living quarter with the servants and slaves to serve her needs.

"Lady Ren, what can this humble servant do for you?" A male servant asked from behind Ren, his eyes glazed with lust as he stared hungrily at the perfect figure before him. Lady Ren was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was as black as the night sky, her amber eyes would always sparkled seductively, her red pouting lips were as red as blood, and the dark blue kimono she was wearing showed how fair her skin was . He closed his eyes to recall how soft her milky fair skin was under his hands, and how hot she was when he was inside her.

Ren turned to look at the male servant behind her. He was a good looking man, although he could not compare to Sesshoumaru, but he was devoted to her and only her. He would do whatever she said, even if it meant to sacrifice his life or to kill her very own son. Ren moved into the chamber and into the man's arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck as she felt his lips on her neck. She knew what to do in order to have him on his knees before her and followed her every command without a doubt. He wanted her body, and she gladly gave it to him.

"That brat is still alive…" Ren purred into his ear, and moaned when he sucked onto her skin. Another reason she gave her body to him willingly was because he was a good lover with better skill than Sesshoumaru.

"He won't when I am done with him…" The man replied, bucking his hips against the seductive woman, and groaned when her hands found his tender spot. His Lady Ren wanted her son to be killed, and he would kill him. The young demon boy was not a problem to deal with, but his father, Lord Sesshoumaru was a problem he did not wish to deal with. He had watched how the demon lord killed an enemy, and it was not a pretty sight.

"When are you going to kill him? My patient is running low…" Ren asked, and nipped at his pointed ear.

"When Lord Sesshoumaru is away from here, far from here. Now, my lady, let us concentrate on our business." He smirked and carried her up bridal way towards the huge bed. He would kill him, when the lord was away from the castle next week.

TRAINING FIELD

Sesshoumaru watched as his five-year-old son, Shura trained with the new sword he had specially ordered from the sword smith, Totosai. His golden eyes followed every move the young boy made and his eyes narrowed when he detected a mistake.

"Shura, when you turn to swing the sword, look out for your other side. There might be more than one enemy to deal with, and you will be dead if you are careless. Try again." Sesshoumaru ordered, and frowned when the boy failed to master the move again. He watched as Shura panted heavily, although he had not shown his tiredness, Sesshoumaru knew he was out of energy and could no longer continue the training for today.

His long silver hair moved gently when a gust of wind brushed against him, bringing him the foul scent of his lady wife and her lover. The silly woman had though he was ignorant of her affair with the servants, but he cared not for it. Their union was no more than to produce an heir for the Western Land, and when they did, he was more than glad to be left alone again.

"Father, may I rest for a moment?"

His son's voice broke his though, and looked at him with his golden eyes, as if he was looking for something. Like himself, Shura had the same white silvery waist length hair, golden eyes, two red strips on both his cheek bones and wrists, and he even had the same blue crescent moon on his forehead. Many had said Shura was the exact replica of him, but Sesshoumaru did not think so. _He is too weak for his own good…_

"Today's training ends here. You can return to your quarter after you keep all the weapons." Sesshoumaru said before he turned to walk away from his son, and failed to notice the sad expression on his son's face. Shura was the reason why he mated with the daughter of the Southern Lord, although he could have choose the others instead of Ren, but compare to the others, Ren's blood lineage as one of the ancient demon dogs was far better than them.

He admitted that the woman he called mate was beautiful and attractive, but she was overly demanding, and as the lord of Western Land, Sesshoumaru did not like to be commanded or ordered. From the first day they met, the woman had started to command him, although he never listen to any words she had said, but still, he despised the tone she used whenever she talk.

"Father, next week…"

Sesshoumaru stopped on his track and turned slightly around to look at his son with his cold eyes. The young boy wanted to say something, and he waited patiently for him to say it out.

"Can I follow you…to the village next week?" Shura asked and his golden eyes showed anticipation that his father would agree.

"…No. You are to stay in the castle and train with the warriors until you are strong enough to leave this place…" With that, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, leaving the young demon all alone in the training field.

Sesshoumaru knew why he had wanted to follow him to the village, and not wanting to stay in the castle with the others. The reason was the woman he mated with, the mother of his son, Ren. That woman had once tried to kill her son, although she did that through another person, but Sesshoumaru knew she was behind the assassination. Shura would have been dead if he had not come in time to stop the assassin for giving his son a fatal attack, and the assassin had cleverly escaped from his clutches and he believed that whoever it was, he or she was still in the castle, waiting for a chance to strike again.

In fact, next week would be a perfect chance for them to strike again, and Sesshoumaru was not that stupid to leave his son unprotected while he was away. He had assigned some special guards to keep watch on his son's safety, and he trusted their ability to protect his son while he could not do so. _And it is also a chance to show him how to protect himself … _

When he reached his living quarter, a huge residence with twelve sleeping chambers, one reading chamber, one conference chamber, two guest chambers, three servant rooms, and a bathing chamber, he watched as the servants worked around the area with their given tasks and none of them was being lazy, which he appreciated. A toad servant, Jaken came forward and bowed to him, holding a letter in his thin hands.

"A letter arrives from the Southern Land, my lord. It seems that, the Southern Lord wants to have a conference with you again." The toad servant said, and gave the letter to his lord before he stepped backward to stare at his lord with his huge bulging yellow eyes. He had followed Lord Sesshoumaru for almost all of his life, and knew what to expect from him; he was going to be angry by the lord's request.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the quarter and into his reading chamber with the letter on his hand. He opened the letter with his claw as he sat on the chair in front of the table. His golden eyes scanned through the letter once and his eyes narrowed in anger when he understood what it meant. That old fool wanted to have a piece of his fertile land, saying that it was for his grandson, but in truth, that greedy old fool wanted the land all to himself for reasons he did not know.

The Southern Lord, Soma was an ancient Black Dog demon who had lived for almost two thousand years. He was a respected demon like Sesshoumaru's father, InuTaisho for protecting their own land from being attacked by the Fire Cat clan almost a thousand years ago. Although Soma was a respected lord, Sesshoumaru still found it hard to trust that greedy old fool. Like Father, like daughter, Soma was also a very demanding person and he would do anything to get what he wanted.

Putting down the letter, Sesshoumaru though of what would happen if he refused the old fool's request. It was not that Soma was difficult to deal with, but the trouble he caused could be annoying.

"Jaken, prepare the beast for my travel to the Southern Land and I want Kouga here immediately." Sesshoumaru ordered, and watched as the toad demon scrambled out the chamber. It seemed that he had to leave sooner than he had expected, and after he had dealt with the Southern Lord, he would go straight to the village and would not be back for another two weeks.

"Yo, that toad said you want to see me?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from the letter and glared at the Wolf demon, Kouga who had entered his chamber without notice. Kouga was the leader of the Western Wolf clan and was famous because of his lightening speed and cruelty towards his enemies. He had his black hair tied up in a pony tail, his icy blue eyes shone dangerously, and he was wearing chest armor and pelts with a normal sword adorned at his waist.

"Still do not know the meaning of formality. Next time, announce yourself before enter." Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms across his armored chest and watched as the wolf demon did the same.

"Whatever. Say, why is that you want me here? If you are going to talk about your son's safety, just don't bother about it. I will kill whoever suspicious around him…including your woman. Don't mind, right?" Kouga said, smirking when the lord glared at him with his cold eyes. He had known Sesshoumaru since they were very young, and he knew working for Sesshoumaru would benefit him and his clan; total protection from the demon lord.

"There are some changes in the plans, and I do not care about what you do to that woman as long as you keep my son safe."

"Sure thing, so what are the changes?"

REN'S LIVING QUARTER

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ren yelled at the male servant who was kneeling before her with anger in her amber eyes. Her husband had received a letter from the Southern Land, and Ren wanted to know what was happening and what was that her father wanted. She knew her father very well, and she suspected that he had known her relationship with Sesshoumaru had worn off and now he was trying to pull another trick on him to secure their alliance.

Ren stood up from the cushion on the floor and paced the chamber liked a caged lion, totally ignoring the servant who was still there. She tugged at her black hair and growled fiercely when a though hit her mind.

"I see, so father is finally broke, and Sesshoumaru is the only one he can seek help from. That pathetic fool…" Ren whispered fiercely, finally realizing that his father's dept had finally run too deep for him to handle, and Sesshoumaru had became the main source of his help. For years, her father had the habit of gambling and buying unique objects in the Black Market, she had asked him to stop doing that but he never listened. The gambling and buying unique stuff was not as bad as it seemed, the money spent was still considered a small amount until her father met that woman. _The woman he killed by his own hands just fifteen years ago… _

"…serve her right. Listen, I want you to find someone I can trust to follow Sesshoumaru to the Southern Land. As for the other plan, it goes the way we have planned." Ren ordered and smirked when the servant bowed deep in front of her.

THE SOUTHERN LAND

Lord Soma sat on his throne as he looked over his loyal followers bowing in front of him with his amber eyes. His black hair was tucked neatly underneath a white furred hat made of fox skin, and he was wearing an armor suit made of fine thousand-year-old turtle shell. He was proud to wear it because it symbolized his wealth, although he was actually near to broke in truth, but still it felt good to show off his wealth to all his fellow men.

"I can sense my son-in-law Sesshoumaru is on his way to my castle. Prepare the dish, and the girls to welcome him." Soma said, tapping his sharp claws against the handle of his throne.

"Shall we prepare _her_ as well?" One of the servants asked.

"Yes, fetch her from that chamber and…bring her here." Soma replied, knowing full well that the Lord of Western Land was definitely going to enjoy the entertainment he was about to received.

Sesshoumaru's land, the Western Land was a fertile one that suited to raise and plant anything, and Soma wanted that land for himself so he could be rich again. He was once a very rich lord, a lord richer than Sesshoumaru if not for that woman he bought from the Black Market. He was attracted by that woman at first glance, and had bought her regardless of her high price. His life with that woman was pure heaven, until he realized what she was, and what she was capable of doing to him and his whole clan. Then he had killed her, killed her with his very own hands in front of all his people.

"Lord Soma, _she _is here…" The servant announced and Soma looked up only to saw a young girl clad in a ragged red kimono. The girl was the daughter of that woman he had killed, his youngest daughter, Rin.

"Come, Rin. I am setting you free. Come to father, I want to talk to you." Soma said with an evil glint in his amber eyes.

A/N: Okay, this ends here. This chapter is just an introduction of characters and Sesshoumaru and Rin will appear more in the next chapter and onwards. I can't tell you what type of demon Rin is, but I can say she is half dog and let us guess what other half she is.

(**PS**: I'm not going to update any stories, not until I finish my exam and come back from my Korea trip. Well, give me another two or three weeks time to type everything, kay?)

**How old is Sesshoumaru?**

Let's say he is over a thousand years old, and by the way, Rin is only sixteen. The sly woman Ren was over two hundred years old.

**Why is Sess so cold to his son?**

…He is cold, but I promise he will change after he meets Rin.

**Where are InuYasha and his gang?**

I don't know. They might appear……but….let us see how the story goes.

**Will there be LEMON?**

Yep, to be more precisely, they will be lemon in the next chapter. Can't wait, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 2

**The Bargain**

Pulling onto rein, Sesshoumaru ordered the double head dragon Ah-Un to speed up. Not that he minded to be late in Lord Soma's land, but he hated to be followed or stalked. Without even looking back, his nose had already picked up the foul scent of his wife's servant; apparently that bitch had ordered someone to follow him to his conference, again. He had killed the previous one for following him to his patrol, but for this time, he did not want to taint his sword with their dirty blood and so he decided to leave whoever it was behind. He tightened his grip on the rein, and the beast flew through the air with its full speed, successfully leaving the stalker behind.

THE SOUTHERN LAND

When the guards outside the palace gate saw the Western lord approaching them from the sky, one of them blew a whistle to alert the guards inside the castle to open the heavy wooden gate. When the lord's beast descended onto the ground, the guards quickly went forward to take over the rein and welcome the lord with a deep curtsy.

"Welcome to the Southern Land, Lord Sesshoumaru. Our lord is waiting for you in the main hall." One of the guards said, watching as the Western lord entered the castle with an arrogant aura around him. Lord Sesshoumaru was known as a cruel and powerful demon lord in the Southern Land, and only a fool would dare to challenge or anger him. The guards gulped when the lord turned to stare at them with his icy golden eyes.

"Yes…yes, my lord?"

"Feed and clean the dragon up, and bring him to the stable for a rest." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes, my lord. We will see to that, my lord."

Sesshoumaru turned away from the guards and took in the scenery before him. Lord Soma's land was almost as grand as his own in the Western Land, covering about thousands of hectares of land and owning hundreds of village, demon and human. The only different between their lands was the scent; His land smelled of fresh grass and flowers while Lord Soma's land smelled of rotten meat and blood due to the fact that many wars, between humans and demons had occurred in this land and the lord had done nothing to prevent that.

Pushing the double door opened with his hands, Sesshoumaru stepped into the domain and nearly fainted when he smelled something thick, salty and heavy in the air; the heavy scent of human bloods and tears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please come inside the hall to join our lord for meal." The lord's advisor, a fox demon came forward and bowed before him before leading the way to the hall. Along the way, Sesshoumaru could see drops of blood on the floor and no one had seen the need to clear them.

He followed the advisor, knowing that he was near where Lord Soma was because he could already smelled his foul scent; a mixture of sweat and fat oil. When they came upon a huge door, Sesshoumaru could hear music from within the chamber and he felt like covering his nose when he smelled human blood and sweat in the air. The advisor opened the wooden door with a push and bowed with respect to Sesshoumaru, inviting him to enter.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when he saw what was in the great hall. Soldiers and warriors were standing by the each side of the walls and each of them was holding a huge lance, and Sesshoumaru guessed that was for protection. But in the middle of the hall, there was a huge iron cage with dozens of human, men and women were being locked up in it. He could smell their fears and hear their whimpers when he approached them, and some of them were openly gawking at him. _Fools…_

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Soma?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring at the person who was sitting comfortably on the fur covered throne a few feet away from the cage.

"Welcome to my land, my son-in-law. These pathetic humans are here…to celebrate your arrival." Soma said, not knowing that he had angered the western lord by displaying such offensive act. He had heard long ago that Sesshoumaru despised humans, so to please him, he had ordered his warriors to capture several young men and women from the nearby village. Standing up from his throne, Soma walked toward the cage and placed his claws onto the bar. He smirked when the humans cowered at the corner of the cage away from him.

"These humans are the entertainment we are going to use later, do you like to hunt, my son-in-law?" Soma asked again, his eyes glinting with evil as he laid his eyes on those young women. It had been a long time to have such a young tender prey to hunt and he could almost taste the excitement when he thought of how sweet their blood would taste on his tongue, and he wondered if there were virgins. _Virgins taste better than used women… _

"This Sesshoumaru despises their scents, send them away from here or I will be the one leaving here, Lord Soma." Sesshoumaru spoke, glaring at Soma with disguise in his golden eyes.

"My, you really don't mean that. Think of how fun it is to have them…"

"Fine, if you insist on keeping them here, then I'll leave." Sesshoumaru interrupted and with that, he turned around to walk toward the door.

"WAIT! I'll have them send away! Stay here, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Soma shouted with desperation, knowing that he had no choice but to follow his bidding. Well, he could always postpone the hunt, and it would be much better to have fewer opponents to share the preys. He watched as the guards came forward to carry the cage away from the hall, and gave them a sign before they left. _Kill the men, but keep the women. _

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please come to the high seat and let us discuss the matters." Soma said with a forced smile. He would have him killed if not for the fertile land he wanted, and not to mention what his daughter Ren would do to him if he did so. Not that he was afraid of her, but she could be a trouble maker to him if he ever crossed her. _Women…_

Sesshoumaru looked at the Southern Lord with his icy golden eyes, knowing very well what the sly lord was thinking. Walking past the old man, he went to the prepared seat and sit down with gracefulness. He stared at the food on the table before him; a bottle of Sake, rich juicy raw deer meat, some fruits and scented water.

"Help yourself with the dishes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Soma said, reaching for a piece of deer meat in the plate, not caring for the red blood seeping down from the corner of his mouth when he sank his teeth into the raw meat.

"…This Sesshoumaru will pass the offer, for I have no appetite." Sesshoumaru spoke, slightly disgust at the way the lord consumed the food. Not that he did not like eating raw meat and drinking sake, but he preferred to dine alone because eating in front of anyone was not his habit. _It looks like time will be wasted here…_

SOMEWHERE IN THE CASTLE

Ryoko, a fox demon servant kneeled behind the young woman Rin, running an ivory comb through the lady's waist length raven hair that was silky soft. She had heard of a girl being confined in the underground jail years ago, but never had she thought of the girl being so delicately beautiful. At first when Lady Rin was brought to her by the guards, she had almost grimaced at the sight of the lady who was covered by dirt and dust from head to toe, and her hair was so messy and oily that she wondered if she had had any proper bath at all. But now…

"Lady Rin, please turn around so I can paint your lips." Ryoko said and opened a small shell that contained some red paint in it. When the lady had turned around to face her, Ryoko was once again being enchanted by the lady's beauty, especially those innocent amber eyes of hers. Her black brows were trimmed into two fine curves that matched her eyes, her nose was delicate and slightly pointed, and her cheeks held the natural color of pink even though there were no powder on them, and her lips was as soft as the flower pedal as Ryoko painted them red with the tip of her finger. When that was done, Ryoko stood up from where she kneeled and gently pulled the lady up to her feet. She smiled when she saw how very beautiful Lady Rin was, compared to the first she saw her, it was as if they were two different people.

"Lady Rin, do you want to wear a juni-hito, or a kimono?" Ryoko asked the lady as she gestured her hand towards two set of cloths being laid on the futon. Ryoko herself preferred the juni-hito because it looked elegant, although it made the person who wore it felt as if they weighted a lot. She stared at the red kimono that had white flower patterns on it and wondered who would the lord purchased such simple kimono for his daughter. From the look and the touch of the material, Ryoko knew it was made of normal cloth and not fine silk. _It would be an insult to Lady Rin's beauty if she wears this…_

"The kimono will do just fine, Ryoko." Rin said in her soft voice and slid the white cloth covering her body to the ground, not caring about her nudity.

"But my lady, surely the juni-hito fits more to your skin. The kimono is made of rough cloth and would probably scratch…" Ryoko protested but kept her mouth shut when Rin took the task upon herself. Sighing in defeat, Ryoko took the kimono away from Rin's hands and put it on for her. _Beautiful but stubborn…_

"Who is the Lord of Western Land?" Rin asked and raised her arms so her servant could tie the robe around her waist to keep the kimono in place. Her father had told her that she was to be given to the Western Lord, so she could be free from the jail she was living since she was a babe. In all those years since her mother had strangely disappeared, Rin had hoped and wished that one day she could explore the green land and ran under the blue sky her mother had told her about. _And make a flower crown… _

"The Western Lord, Lord Sesshoumaru is the strongest demon among the four lands. I have not yet met him, but I heard he is a very attractive male as well. Your sister, Lady Ren is mated to him years ago and they have a son called Shura." Ryoko explained, knowing full well that Lady Rin was nervous about her meeting with the demon lord. She was surprised when Lord Soma announced that his youngest daughter were to be mated with Lord Sesshoumaru in order to tighten the alliance between the two lands. Perhaps he had noticed that the relationship between his elder daughter Ren and the demon lord was not going well as he planned, and now he needed another back up to mend the hole.

"…My sister…?" Rin asked and her eyes widened in surprise as if it was the first time she heard of it. _I have a sister…? _

"Yes, Lady Ren is the eldest daughter of Lord Soma and the rest of his children are all mated and lived in different places. You, my lady are the only daughter who is still living with the lord." Ryoko explained as she walked behind Rin to adjust the ribbon and to tie Rin's hair into a long braid down her back with a red lash.

Rin stared into space as she listened to what the servant had said. She had siblings, which trilled her so much but the fact that they were no longer in the Southern Land disappointed her as well. But if she were to become the Western Lord's second mate, she would have a chance in meeting her elder sister Ren.

She had always wanted to have someone to talk to and play with, but she was not given the chance since she was forbidden to have any contact with the 'outside' people. Although she had used to live in a small quiet cell, to hum and sing, to watch small creatures such as rats as they played with each other, and to question the guard who had never utter a sound to her all by herself, but sometimes, she would feel lonely, so lonely that she cried in the middle of the night.

A knock on the sliding door pulled Rin back to reality and she watched as Ryoko opened the door to greet the head servant. It was time.

"Lady Rin, please follow me to the great hall where your future mate are."

THE GREAT HALL

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he listened patiently to Soma's suggestion. That old fool wanted to have the piece of land where it was located near the dead volcano, knowing that that land was the most fertile among all the lands he owned. Not that he minded to loose a piece of his possession, but that land near the volcano was where his father and mother were buried.

"That land is to be untouched, and I must reject your asking." Sesshoumaru said and thought that perhaps it was better not to give him any land at all.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if you give me that land, your son will one day…"

"My son will inherit my place, not yours, Lord Soma."

"But it is a waste to leave such fertile land untouched, or is you hiding something in that land that don't wish anyone to…discover?" Soma spoke and almost flinched when the Western Lord turned his anger filled gaze towards him. With that, he knew then the lord did have something hidden in the land near the volcano. _By damn, I'm going to find out no matter what! _

"You better watch your tongue, Lord Soma. For this Sesshoumaru does not tolerate disrespect from anyone, and that includes you as well." Sesshoumaru warned with his voice filled with venom.

Soma knew that Sesshoumaru was angered, and almost cursed out loud since his plan did not work out as he had thought. Since Sesshoumaru had rejected his plea, then he would have to wait for the chance to snatch the land by force. But first, he needed to have some financial support.

"Fine, since you are so persistent in keeping that land, them I'll not push you anymore. But I'm in need of something else, and I'm very sure you Lord Sesshoumaru are able to provide that for this old man." Soma hinted and watched as the Western Lord got his meaning. Surely a few hundred pieces of gold meant nothing to the mighty Western Lord who held the largest portion of land among the four lords, but to him, it would mean a lot. With the wealth he possessed, he could buy warriors and soldiers to fight for him and to repair all the damage that woman had done to his land.

"What is that you are willing to bargain with?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing what the Southern Lord wanted and he was willing to give it him no matter how high the price was as long as he would leave his land alone. But knowing him, Sesshoumaru was sure that Lord Soma was not a person who would give up anything so easily, and that meant he would try something to get the land from him. _And I will have sentries post around that place…_

"Five hundreds pieces of gold for a woman, my daughter." Soma suggested.

"I already have your daughter Ren in my land."

"I'm offering you my youngest daughter who is pure and untouched…Come in here, Rin." Soma spoke out loud enough for the servants outside the hall to hear so they would bring Rin into the hall. When he was hinting to be provided with gold, he had smelled Rin and the servants outside and that was why he was willing to ask such a high price; five hundreds pieces of gold.

Sesshoumaru watched as the door being pushed open, and he smelled something unique in the air; sweet and spice. His golden eyes fell onto a young woman who was being led by a group of servants, and when the young woman lifted her face to stare at him with her amber eyes, he almost caught his breath. _She is beautiful…_

Rin lifted her face to stare at the silver haired stranger who was sitting at the high seat. The man had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, two purple strips on both his cheek bones, and his eyes, his golden eyes was what captured her attention the most. Walking towards her father in small steps, never once leaving her gaze from the man, Rin wondered if he was the Western Lord whom she supposed to be mated.

"So, Lord Sesshoumaru, how do you think of what I'm bargaining?" Soma asked with a sly smirk on his face. He had saw the way Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and knew he was captured by the girl's innocent eyes liked he did when he first saw Rin's mother.

Sesshoumaru knew the girl was truly untouched because he could detect her innocent just by smelling her scent. She was clean and there was no any other scents lingered on her except for her own unique smell. _A woman worth bargain for…_

"Ahh, this Sesshoumaru accept your bargain. Come, woman." Sesshoumaru said and held out his right hand for the young woman called Rin, waiting patiently for her to accept him as her mate.

Rin stood in front of the man and stared at his out stretched hand. Slowly raising her right hand, she hesitatively placed her hand onto his large one and almost gasped when his hand closed over hers.

Sesshoumaru almost smirk at the look on the young woman's face when he grasped her hand, it was as if she had never been touched by males at all. He rose to his feet before her and slowly led her to the exit so he could leave this awful place and back to his Western Land. But before he left, he looked over his shoulder at Lord Soma and said.

"The thing you want will be sending to you in a day or two. Now, excuse my absence for my land needs me."

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for not update in a long time and SORRY because there is no lemon in this chapter since I promised you all there will be lemon in this chapter. But I promise there definitely will have lemon in chapter 3 because Sess is eager to bed Rin.

**What is the damage Rin's mother had caused?**

Well, actually her mother had brought forth wars upon the land and not spending the money till the lord is broke.

**Why is Rin so mature when she is being isolated for years? **

Her mother was there to teach her, and let just say half of it is her instinct.

**Didn't Rin's mother die when Rin was very young?**

Ha-ha, that will be mentioned in later chapters. Hint, Rin's mother didn't die that early, she die when Rin was about ten years old. So she died about six years ago, and not fifteen. She was spared fifteen years ago, but a lot of people thought she was dead.

**What type of demon is Rin?**

Half-dog and half…something that is related to mermaid. Well, if you have watched AIR before, I'm sure you will figure that out pretty easily. I was going to use the flower MindIIBody suggested, but I think I'll put that in other story.


	3. Chapter 3

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 3

**The Heat (Lemon Warning) **

Rin stared at the ceiling of the cave with her amber eyes as she waited patiently for her mate Sesshoumaru to return from his duty. He had told her he would return shortly after he oversaw the progress of the village ahead, and left the double-headed beast behind for her protection. Rising from where she was sitting, Rin walked towards the beast which was grinding grass outside the cave and smiled when it raised its head to greet her with a soft groan.

She placed her hands on both its neck and stroked its scales with her palms. The beast was a gentle creature, and she liked it the moment it took her into the air. At first when Sesshoumaru guided the beast to her side, she had refused to ride onto its back, afraid that such evil looking beast would actually hurt her. But when her mate pushed her onto its back and took off into the air, she was trilled and amazed at the feeling of being caressed by wind.

"Ah-Un, I'll call you Ah-Un from now on." Rin said and stroked the beast's noses, smiling again when it groaned in approval. So when the beast lay down onto the grass on its belly, Rin followed and laid her back against it. Looking at the full moon and the stars shining in the dark sky, she recalled of the day when her mother was still with her, telling her stories about the sun, the moon and the stars. She loved all the stories her mother told her, and at that time, she had made dozens of wishes to be able to explore such beautiful nature. Pulling her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she slowly rocked herself back and forth as she hummed.

_I'm free. _Rin thought to herself. Her wishes had come true and she was traveling under the sky and exploring the beautiful nature she had been dying to see. Her only remorse was that her mother was not here with her, to share her long waited happiness together, and she wondered what had happened to her mother six years ago when they were being separated by force. Rin recalled the day when her mother was being pulled away from the cell, she had tried to tell her something but the guards allowed her no time to do so. Since then, Rin had been all alone by herself in the lonely quiet cell, waiting to be freed. Falling deeper and deeper into her thought, Rin had failed to notice the figure standing behind her and the beast until he called her name.

"Rin."

Sesshoumaru had just returned from his patrol in the village when he saw Rin sitting outside the cave with the beast behind her. It seemed that she had yet to notice his arrival and he frowned when the thought of someone sneaking upon her entered his mind. Although he had left the beast behind for her protection, did she not know that she had to be always alert to the surrounding around her whenever she is outside, even though someone was there to protect her?

Walking towards Rin and the beast without making a single noise, Sesshoumaru stood behind them and called out her name, watching as Rin turned around to stare at him with her wide surprise-filled eyes and the moment he stared into her eyes, his anger slipped away into the wind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin whispered and rose to her feet when she saw her mate standing there and watching her with his golden eyes that send shiver down her spine. When Sesshoumaru did not respond her, Rin took her time to stare at his handsome figure. Long silver hair that seemed to be glowing under the moonlight, the blue crescent moon on his forehead and the purple strips on his cheek bones showed how fair he was. Although he seemed to be the type of person who rarely exposed to the sun, but she knew he was not that type because she actually felt his muscles when she leaned against his chest while riding Ah-Un. Her gaze moved down to his hands where they were not covered with the sleeves and saw two purple strips similar to the one on his face on both his wrists.

Rin then stared at his sharp claws, wondering if he had ever killed anyone with them. Unintentionally, she flexed her fingers and failed to notice Sesshoumaru's gaze upon them.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin did not posses claws liked he did although she was a dog demon as well. Perhaps she was a mix breed but he cared not about her blood lineage since he already had an heir to pass his land to. In fact, any pups born in their union would be protected by his name even though they were not going to inherit his title as the Lord of Western Land. _Pups…_

Since Shura was born, Sesshoumaru had abandoned any intention of having other pups because he found it unnecessary to mate with Ren again. But the moment he saw Rin entered the hall with her amber eyes upon him, he suddenly had the urge to give her his pups, to make her as his own and no one else. Reaching his right hand out, he used his claws to comb through her raven hair, enjoying the silky feeling on his fingers, and then used his thumb to lift her chin up so that he could see more of her beauty; Skin as smooth as the finest silk and as fair as the new born pearl, Sesshoumaru brushed his fingers lightly over her petal smooth-like lips and his golden eyes darkened with desire when he thought of many ways that her lips could do to him.

"Rin, come…"

BACK AT THE WESTERN CASTLE

Ren paced around her chamber floor with an angry expression on her face. She was furious because it had been almost two days since her mate Sesshoumaru was away and her spy had yet to return to report about his journey. Glaring at the wall with her amber eyes, Ren thought of the possibility that her father would offer to Sesshoumaru as an exchange to whatever he wanted; Women.

She knew her father would never offer Sesshoumaru any slave girls because he was a coward and afraid of angering the mighty Lord of Western Land by giving him girls with no standards, but perhaps he would offer him one of his daughters. Recalling her past, Ren remembered having meeting some of her siblings but most of them were males. In fact, she had never been close to any one of them because she was after all the only daughter of his father's first mate, and being in a high status, she was taught not to mingle with the children of the concubines. The thought of other women touching her Sesshoumaru boiled her blood and she cursed out loud before slamming her fist against the wall.

"Sesshoumaru is mine! He is mine!" Ren shouted to herself and failed to notice the small figure standing just outside her chamber.

Standing there with his clenched fists, Shura listened to his so-called mother as she shouted and yelled crazily in her own chamber. He had just return from his training with his trainer Kouga and decided to visit his mother, although he knew his mother hated him for donno what reason, Shura still held some hope that one day she would accept him into her embrace. But seeing her behaved in that way and how possessed she was with his father, he doubted that she would ever like him. _That is_ _because Father spends more time with me than with Mother…_

Feeling extremely depressing, Shura walked away from his mother's living quarter to his own quarter, as well as his father's living district. He had been living with his father ever since he was born and often wondered why his mother refused to take him with her, not that he did not like living with his father but he just needed someone to be there for him, to care and talk to him as an equal, and being the Lord of Western Land, his father rarely be with him other than while he was training him.

Lifting his face to stare at the bright full moon in the dark sky, Shura sat down upon a soft cushion at the side of the corridor and pulled his legs to his chest, and then he closed his golden eyes and listened to the music of the wind. The night was quiet, not only because of the empty household, but also of the barrier around his living quarter that was being set up by Kouga had blocked off all the living beings other than those who were given permission to enter there. He knew it was for his own safety, but…

"Father, please come home soon…" Shura sighed and shivered when the wind brushed against his body. _I'm lonely…_

THE CAVE

The moon cast its silver light onto the double-headed dragon as it snored on the grass outside the cave, ignoring the sounds coming forth from inside there. One of its head jerked up from the ground when it heard a fierce growl, but when its nose caught the scent in the air, it placed its head back onto his paw and went back to its slumber.

Sesshoumaru growled slightly when her sweet little tongue slid against his and wrapped his arms around her dainty waist, capturing her within his embrace. Even though he had had bedded countless women in his past, but never had he tasted someone as sweet as her; she tasted like the flowers in the spring but since she was in heat, she also tasted like the rare spice and it smelled seductively to his sensitive nose.

Tearing his lips apart from hers, Sesshoumaru allowed her to catch her breath before carrying her into deeper area in the cave. Although he liked the idea of showing every demon in that area that he was mating, but he loathed to be disturbed by those foolish demon who wanted to mate as well. Rin was his, and he would never give her away to anyone, or let anyone took her away from him.

When he reached the deeper area, he placed Rin down on her feet and watched as she gazed in awe at the scenery before her; a pool of spring water surrounded with colorful stones and silver moonlight coming from the cracks of the stone wall above them.

"It is so beautiful. How do you know this place, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked and stared at the clear pool of water, apparently there were no fishes in there at all. When her lord did not answer her, she turned around, wanting to say something but her words got stuck in her throat when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there wearing only a thin layer of white clothe while his other garments and armor were pooling around where he stood.

"My Lord…?" Rin whispered and felt her cheeks heated when her lord Sesshoumaru stared at her with his golden eyes filled with some emotion that she had never seen before. Even though she was fully clothed, but she felt as if she was naked in his eyes and she suddenly felt the need to cover herself. She had never felt this way before, not even when she was standing naked in front of everyone in her father's great hall when he first summoned her, or in her own chamber when her maids bathed her.

She stood unmoving on her ground and watched as Sesshoumaru placed his right hand onto her left cheek, and without thinking, she leaned her cheek against his palm as if she was seeking warmth from him. The same thing happened when they first entered the cave together; when he bended to place his lips over hers, she had responded to him even though she had never done that before.

Sesshoumaru knew she had yield to his touch from the moment they entered the cave and kissed her. Moving his free hand behind her to untie the robe holding her kimono, he forced himself not to tear it with his claws since she did not carry any belongings with her and he disliked the idea of his mate wearing any human clothes from the village he was trading with. When the robe finally got untied and dropped onto the ground around her feet, Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to slide both his hands into her kimono to push the material away from her beautiful body and took his fills with his hungry golden eyes. _Beautiful…_

Standing before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; with long raven hair coming loose from the long braid down her back, illustrating how fair her skin was against it, a pair of wide innocent amber eyes that burned through his soul and kissable red lips that he would like to taste again. His gaze moved downwards to inspect her even more and all he could find was a perfect figure; long slim arms and legs, dainty waist that he could easily snapped with his arms and an attractive curvy hips that would made any hot-blooded male burned with desire and breasts that were just big enough to fit into his palms.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru whispered and leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss again, thrusting his tongue into her hot little mouth and sliding it against her tongue while trying to push her onto the hard ground beneath them. He almost groaned out loud when her cool hands found their way into his white clothe and caressed his hard muscular chest with feather light touches.

Rin could no longer think when once again his lips covered hers. Throwing caution to the wind, she followed her basic instinct to lean her whole body against his hard one and lifted her hands to caress his chest that she had had wanted to touch ever since he pulled her into his embrace. She could feel his left hand traveled from her waist to her hip and onto her buttocks, and she gasped into his mouth when he gave her a little squeeze. Then she pulled slightly away from him when she felt his right hand moved up to cup her left breast with his thumb rubbing her pink nipple into hard little pebble, causing her to clutch onto him and moaned like a vixen.

"My…my lord…Ahh…" Rin moaned again when his hand slid from her buttocks into the area between her legs. She cried out softly when he inserted two of his long fingers into the place where she was secretly aching and clutched onto him tighter when he began to move his fingers in and out of her body.

When her bare back touched the cold ground, only then she realized she had been pushed onto the ground and with her lord Sesshoumaru atop of her. She squirmed slightly and placed her palms down onto the ground as his fingers continued to do trick to her. Her body was on fire, and she felt as if something was going to burst within her.

"Lord…Sesshoumaru…?" Rin whispered and reached her shaky hands up to touch her lord's face, as if she was begging him to give her something, something that would make the ache between her legs disappeared.

Sesshoumaru knew she was going to reach her first peak of passion by her the flush on her face. Sliding his fingers deeper into her tight, hot wet passage, Sesshoumaru groaned softly when the wall around his fingers clamed onto them and quickly pulled them out before she reached her peak and he almost smirked when Rin protested his action by whimpering softly. _She is too temping…_

Staring at the stickiness on his fingers, Sesshoumaru thought for a while before flicking his tongue over them, tasting her sweet juice for the first time and wanting more. His golden eyes turned slightly red when the taste of her sweet juice tickling the sense of his tongue, causing him to go into heat immediately. Placing his hands on both her thighs and forcing them apart for a better view, Sesshoumaru slid his body downward until he came face to face with the sweet area between her legs, and without warning, he clamed his mouth over her heat.

Thrusting his tongue into her over and over again, Sesshoumaru ignored the fierce protect of the woman he beneath him and continue to take his fill. She was too temping, and her juice; like the honey dew in the wild flower in the spring, was the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted. He flicked his tongue over her clit but when she tried to shut her legs, he raised his head up and growled fiercely at her with his blazing red eyes, causing her to whimper like a wounded puppy. When he saw Rin was not going to defy him anymore, Sesshoumaru returned his assault on her sweet body.

Trailing a wet path with his tongue from her heat up to her chest, Sesshoumaru gazed at her medium sized breasts with his red eyes, admiring their firmness and the color of her hard nipples; pink. Lowering his head towards her breasts, he flicked his tongue over her hard nipples before sucking one of them into his mouth like an infant. _Sweet…_

Rin moaned and tangled her fingers into his silver hair when the sensation hit her body again but this time it was stronger and more painful. She could feel the wetness gathering at the core between her legs where her lord Sesshoumaru had tasted earlier and how they throbbed painfully, begging to be soothed again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…please…" Rin moaned and arched her body up towards him when she could no longer stand the pain between her legs, she wanted release. When her lord finally looked up at her, she could see the lust in his red eyes and knew he could no longer wait to claim her. She laid her back against the hard ground patiently and watched as her lord Sesshoumaru disrobed himself, revealing his muscular body to her gaze; his muscular chest was hairless, his stomach was flat and well-build with his six packs, his legs and arms were long and strong, and the thing between his legs showed his maleness.

Rin felt her cheeks heated up when she stared at his manhood that stood up from the nest of silver locks between his legs. It was huge and long, and she wondered if it could fit into her body without damaging her. When her lord placed his hands on both her inner thighs to part her legs even more, she trusted that he would make it less painful even if it could not fit. She watched as he positioned himself between her wide spread legs, and she whimpered when he inserted the head of his manhood into her core. A part of her wanted to cry and beg him to stop, but another past of her wanted him to continue, to give her more pleasure other than using his mouth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin whimpered again when he slid his hands from her thighs to her hips, holding her firmly so she could not escape. Without warning, he plunged himself fully into her tight passage, causing her to scream out for the pain caused by his largeness and the sudden intrude into her core. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared up at him, and she was shocked to see expression on his face, as if he was in pain as well.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth when he felt how pleasurable tight she was around his manhood. He had had countless women before but none of them fitted him as her did as if she was made just for him. Digging his claws into the flesh of her hips but being careful not to draw blood, Sesshoumaru pulled his length almost out of her tight core before slamming himself back deeper into her, growling when he did so.

Bending his head towards her, he licked the at tears he had seen rolling down her face when he first entered her, knowing that she must have felt pain since she was so tight and he, huge. After he licked her tears away, Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with his, glad that she had been well enough to respond to his kisses. His tongue made its way into her mouth, exploring her sweetness once again and when he felt her body had become less tense, he started to move his hips to give both himself and the woman beneath him pleasure.

He moved his hands from her hips to her legs, urging her to wrap them around his waist ad groaned when she did as he asked. In this position, not only she could hurt less, but he could embed himself much deeper into her as well.

Rin was delirious. She gasped into her lord's mouth when his largeness filled her deeper than before but this time, instead of feeling pain, she felt something she had never felt before; pleasure and a sense of being completed. She moaned when her lord's lips left her own and she raised her head up to buried itself against his neck while tightening her legs around his waist. She could feel how large he was by the tightness she felt in her womb and how hot he was by the heat he was giving her. But it was not enough, she wanted more, needed more.

"Harder…faster…" Rin moaned against his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulder so she would not fall. Using her tongue, she licked a wet path along his neck to his right ear, and nipped softly at the pointed ear of his. When she felt a shudder ran through his body, she almost smiled in satisfaction. Then she gasped when her lord Sesshoumaru pulled away from her embrace and turned her around so she was on her hands and knees.

Rin was new to mating so she did not know what was going to happen next, but she trusted her mate to do everything right. She parted her legs when her lord Sesshoumaru placed a hand between them and gasped with delight when he suddenly entered her from behind, and the sensation was even better. Feeling his hands had moved to her hips, pushing her backwards towards him so he could thrust in better, Rin took the matter into her own hand and bucked her hips against his.

Sesshoumaru hissed when the vixen bucked herself against him instead of him pulling her against him. Although he liked to be the one leading, but in this case, she had given his hands freedom to wander around. While he continued to thrust into her hot wet passage, his hand came to rest upon her clit and his left hand on her left breast. Using his fingers, he rubbed the little pearl-like flesh found in the nest of black locks between her legs with his thumb and smirked when he felt her stiffed and bucked harder against him. _She is near…_

Bending his head towards her exposed neck, Sesshoumaru placed his mouth on the back of her neck and sank his canine teeth into it, causing his mate to jerk against him. As his teeth sank harder, he thrust into her harder and faster, causing her body to move with every thrust. He growled against her flesh when he tasted her blood on his tongue. Seeing the bite mark on her neck, he felt satisfied that he had marked her as his and his left hand tightened itself around her breast and gave it a hard squeeze that made her cried out in both pain and pleasure. _She is coming…_

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru groaned when he felt her wall tightening against his hard shaft and her wetness slipped onto his right palm covering her womanhood. Her body shook with the first taste of orgasm and her back arched against him as he gave another hard thrust into her body. Using a slow speed, he pumped himself into her and hissed at the wetness he encountered inside her passage and when more wetness slipped onto his palm, he removed his palm covering her and brought it to his lips, licking them clean with his tongue.

When his hand was clean from her wetness, Sesshoumaru placed both his hands onto her hips once again and rammed into her fiercely with his demon speed. Since his mate had already had her orgasm, it was his turn to have his own fulfillment. As he shoved into her, his hands pulled her hips against his to give him a deeper penetration. She was so wet, so hot and so tight that he wanted to remain inside her forever, but when he felt his release was coming, he bared his canine teeth and his eyes blazed with blood red color, Sesshoumaru growled out loud and spilled his hot seed into her womb. He closed his eyes and gave a few more thrust to empty his seed before withdrawing himself from her.

Rin moaned when her lord pulled himself out from her after he spilled something hot and wet inside her womb. She looked down on her thighs and saw some liquids running down from between her legs and some had even dripped onto the hard ground beneath them. When she tried to move her legs, she winced when she felt how sore she was, especially on between her legs and on the back of her neck. Without even touching, she knew her neck was bleeding since she could feel some wetness on there and she wondered why he did that.

Rin lay down on her stomach on the ground, not bothering to turn around or move to another spot to rest since she was so tired. She turned her head to the side to look at her lord Sesshoumaru who had also laid himself on the ground beside her without any clothes on him at all and blushed when she once again found herself gazing at his body, especially that male part of him that had gave her pleasure. Instead of rising up from the silver locks between his legs, his male part now lay limp against his leg but still, he was large.

Rin shivered when she felt the wind blew against her bare back and snuggled into the only warm body beside her. Her blush deepened when she felt his arms went around her body and both his hands rested on her buttocks, pulling her deeper into his embrace to savor his warmth. Being this close to him, Rin could feel something twitching in her belly and her body heated up not from his heat but something else; desire.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his nose into her raven hair and smirked when he smelled her arousal. He had enjoyed mating with her and wanting to mate more with her but since it was the first time for her, it was impossible for her to keep up with his strength and stamina. Being an Ancient demon, he rarely needed sleep and because of this ability, he would want to mate with his mate all night long for days and since Rin was a mix breed, she needed rest as well as nourishments. Caressing her round buttocks, he spoke.

"You should rest first before mating with this Sesshoumaru again because this Sesshoumaru will not stop at just one taste."

**A/N: **Finally chapter 3 is done! It took me months to complete because something bad happened in my family a few weeks ago and not only that, my teacher has been bombing me with homework, test and assignment and I really suck at economic. I have to study and study until I understand 50 of them, another 50? …I don't think I'm able to understand at all. Anyway, chapter 4 will be updated late…perhaps another two months or so.

Oh, by the way, **Wants and Needs **and **His Wish** might not be updated until I'm done with this story…because I'm out of ideas! NO……!

Anyway, if there is anyone who wants to help me with that, feel free to give any comment and ideas. See you when I see you.


	4. Chapter 4

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 4

**The Attacks**

Sesshoumaru watched as his new mate took her time in the pool of water inside the cave. Her raven hair was tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head, showing him her milky fair skin and the bite mark at the back of her neck. The mark; a blue crescent moon similar to the one on his forehead had proved that she was his for as long as he lived.

As he sat on the ground where they had recently mated, and leaned his bare back against the cold cave wall, Sesshoumaru took in the scent around him with his sensitive nose. Other than their recent mating scent, he could detect another scent that did not belong either to him or his Rin. Turning his gaze towards the entrance of the cave, he narrowed his eyes when he remembered the scent; the scent of the foolish servant who followed him all the way from Western Land to Southern Land under his first mate, Ren's command.

Picking up his clothes from beside where he sat, Sesshoumaru donned it upon his body before rising to his feet and walking silently towards the entrance so that he would not alert either Rin or the foolish servant. Somehow, he did not wish to have Rin watched the way he killed someone, for reason he did not understand. As he neared the entrance, he could smell a stronger scent and he made cracking sound with his fingers, ready himself for the kill.

OUTSIDE THE CAVE

The servant tied a piece of cloth onto the leg of the demon crow and after he was sure the cloth that contented all the information his lady needed was secured, he threw the demon crow into the air and watched it flew away with lightening speed. He smirked when he thought of the reaction his lady was going to show. She was going to be real mad when she knew that her lord husband had took another woman as his mate, and he wondered what his next task would be. _Perhaps she will want me to kill that pretty lady…_

He licked his lips when he thought of the woman, apparently his lord's new concubine or something. He had taken a glimpse at her and had been aroused just by the sight of her pretty face and slim figure when she was sitting outside the cave last night. What was more surprising was that the woman looked almost like a younger version of Lady Ren, perhaps also more innocent and fragile.

He had been so deep in thought that he did not even realized the threatening presence behind him. But as he turned around when he heard the sound of cracking, all he could see was a pair of bloody red eyes before everything went black.

INSIDE THE CAVE

Rin rose from the pool of water when she finally realized that her Lord Sesshoumaru had gone missing without her knowing. With her hair dripping wet and droplets of water dripping down onto the ground from her body, Rin stood beside the pond stark naked with her arms covering her breasts and waited for her lord to return from wherever he had gone to.

Rin stared at her kimono at the corner of the cave but she did not bother to put them on since she was still wet, and her lord had told her before she took her bath that he wanted to mate with her again and again for the whole day, to ensure that she carried his pup.

Touching her flat stomach with her right hand, Rin thought of having children with her lord Sesshoumaru and could not help but smiled at the thought of it.

THUD!

She looked up when she heard something heavy dropped onto the ground near her and she smiled when she saw her Lord Sesshoumaru had returned, along with a dead deer. Running towards her mate, Rin wrapped her arms around his waist when she reached him and sighed when he embraced her back. Although she had just mated with him and known him for only a short period of time, but she already trusted him and wanted to make him happy. _I want to see his smile… _

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when he heard what Rin had said. No one, no one had ever once said that to him whenever he returned from the outside because all of his people and servant were afraid of him. But this woman, his second mate...

"Ahh…this Sesshoumaru is back…" He whispered back and tightened his arms around her waist before burying his head at the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet spicy scent. When he felt her hands wandered into his clothes and caressed his chest, he smirked and pulled slightly away from her before saying.

"Are you not hungry, my Rin?"

"I am…I am hungry…for you." Rin whispered huskily and leaned her naked body even closer to his lord who was still fully clothed, but not for long.

THE WESTERN PALACE

Ren crushed the cloth in her hand after reading its content written by her one of her spies following Sesshoumaru. As she thought, her father had given Sesshoumaru a woman in order to get what he wanted. _That bastard…!_

"What is the matter, Lady Ren?"

Ren turned around to face her lover with nothing but a blanket covering her body. Her amber eyes burned with anger as she threw the cloth at the servant on her bed before rising from the bed and walking towards the opened balcony. She glared into the morning sky and growled fiercely when she detected the scent of her son Shura lingered around her quarter.

"That brat is here. Do your job."

"Alright…" The servant replied and rose from the bed. He took a glance at his lady and wondered what had angered her so, but knew it had to do with Lord Sesshoumaru. After deciding not to interfere with her mood least he got himself into more trouble, he dressed and went outside to do his duty; to kill young lord Shura.

THE TRAINING FIELD

Shura panted and glared at the wolf demon Kouga with his golden eyes. That wolf wanted him to keep up with his speed, knowing that he would never be able to do so. He stood at his full height and made a crackling sound with his fingers, ready to charge again and this time, without mercy.

"Oi, Oi. This is just a practice; don't be so damn serious like your father." Kouga said and started to back away from the young demon, knowing that he would attack with all his skills he had learned from Sesshoumaru. Not that he was afraid of the young demon or the chances of loosing to him, it was just he did not want to hurt the young demon or else Sesshoumaru would have all his clan's heads hanging at the castle gate.

"This Shura is always serious." With that, he charged with his claws rising in the air and growled when the wolf demon disappeared before him with a flash. He turned around when he felt a presence behind him and sliced the person with his claws without even looking. _Blood…._

_THUD!_

Shura stared at the demon lying dead on the ground before him and his eyes widened when he realized it was not Kouga but one of his mother's servants. Sensing more presence around him, Shura raised his claws and growled, knowing very well that he was under attack, again. _Why…?_

"Oi, are you alright?" Kouga asked and appeared beside Shura with his claws ready to kill as well. He slid a glance at the young demon when he smelled confusion and hurt from him, and felt slightly sympathy towards him. _That bitch…_

"Hmm…well, this attack sure comes in a right time, don't you think?" Kouga said and landed a punch at a nearby attacker.

"Why do you say so?" Shura asked and raised his brow at the wolf demon while slicing the attackers with his claws.

"For your training of course, and lets show how well you're in it to your father Sesshoumaru, boy."

"…….Don't call me boy again, skimpy wolf. I have a name."

With that, both Shura and Kouga leaned their back against each another and set their eyes on their opponent with murderous glare, not making a move, but waiting for the attackers to move. _Die!_

BACK TO THE CAVE

Sesshoumaru slid his hand down along Rin's spine and watched as she took her rest after a long and tired mating. Burying his face into her raven hair and inhaled her special scent, he was pleased when he detected a faint scent coming from inside her body. She had conceived a pup, his pup.

Sliding his hand to her still flat stomach, Sesshoumaru wondered how she would look like while she was huge with his pup. When his first mate carried his pup Shura, he had distanced himself away from her, even after Shura was born. But this time, he wanted to keep his eyes on his new mate, not wanting to miss any event that had something to do with her, and that include pregnancy. Why he wanted to do so, he did not know but intended to find out the reason why this woman had such affect on him, the great Sesshoumaru.

"Rin…"

He then placed his arms around her waist, pulling her bare body towards him so she would be warm enough. He almost smiled when he heard a faint moan coming from his Rin and tightened his grip around her as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Have a good rest, Rin…" Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear and closed his eyes as well, not sleeping, but thinking. Tomorrow he would be taking her to the village nearby so the people there would know she was the second lady of Western Land who was carrying the child of their lord. She would be respected, honored by all humans and demons he ruled over and he would make sure they did so. _Two more days to go…_

Two more days to go and he would be able to bring her back to the Western Castle, but he doubted she would be welcomed by Ren and some of the servants under her. In fact, he believed that Ren would make her move once she saw Rin, and just the thought of that bitch causing pain to his Rin was enough to fuel his blood with anger. _No one will hurt my Rin or my pups! _

He did not worry about Shura because he trusted his ability to defend himself. Although Shura was still young, Sesshoumaru had trained him from ever since he was able to take his first step, so he was considered powerful despite his age. In fact, he also knew that Kouga would be there to protect him and aid him as well so he would not have to worry about him at all.

"Lord Sesshoumaru……"

Sesshoumaru opened his golden eyes slightly when he heard his name called out by his mate. But instead of finding her awake and staring at him, she was still asleep by the sound of her breathing. Apparently she had the habit of talking while sleeping, but he did not mind that as long as he was the only man whose name whispered from her lips in her sleep. Closing his eyes once more, Sesshoumaru placed his lips at the nape of her neck and whispered.

"I am here with you, Rin…"

A/N: Oh God! This chapter is so short yet it took me months to complete! My schedule is still very tight and I'm trying my very best to write the stories. Anyway, I apologize if you find this chapter sucks because this chapter was supposed to be longer but since I wanted to post it on earlier, so I cut some scene. But I will put the scene in the next chapter so you will understand better. Thank you and till next time.

PS: "His Wish" and "Wants and Needs" will not be updated for a while because I'm focusing on this story. But I'll finish them both at the same time, hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**PS: For those readers who do not like Sess/Rin as a couple, please stay away from my stories or any other stories that have Sess/Rin romance. You don't like the paring doesn't mean it is wrong or sick. I don't like Yaoi, Yuri, or Sess/ with anyone but Rin. Although I don't like it, but I will never give them any comment because different people have different taste, and it is wrong to force them to follow YOUR taste. is for everyone, therefore there would be many types of story, Sess/Rin is one of them, and so please don't disturb it, or to force YOUR thought on us. Thanks and GB. **

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 5

**The Village and the Promise **

Rin stirred from her sleep when she felt hands caressing her stomach and giggled when fingers went to the side of her body, ticking her. Turning around to face her mate, Rin smiled when a pair of golden eyes stared straight into her own amber one.

"Good morning, my lord. Or should I say…good night?" Rin said and raised her hands up to caress the side of Sesshoumaru's face, sighing when he leaned into her touch. In the past, she had rarely touched anyone other than her mother and the servant who served her food everyday while in the cell, but now, she just love touching her lord's soft yet muscled body. She blushed when she recalled how well toned her mate was; wide muscular shoulder, long build arms and legs, hairless hard chest, six packs and huge…… _Definitely manly! _

"Why is my lady blushing?" Sesshoumaru asked, although he already knew the answer when he detected her aroused scent in the air. If he had nothing important to do, he would be glad to fulfill her desire once more but too bad, he had to bring her to the village. Getting up from his laying position, Sesshoumaru stood naked, not caring about his nudity but found very amuse by the flush on Rin's cheeks when she stared openly at him.

"Where are you going, my lord?"

Picking up the kimono from the ground, Sesshoumaru then placed a hand on Rin's arm and carefully pulled her to her feet before wrapping her with the cloth. But he also could not resist staring at her beautiful attracting figure as she stood brazenly before him with only her kimono warping around her shoulder.

"We are going to the village, and you still have time take a bath before we leave, if you wish." Sesshoumaru answered and unconsciously placed his hand upon her flat stomach where his pup was cocooned in. Apparently Rin had not notice she had conceived a pup, and Sesshoumaru had no intention of telling her, not until they reached the village where he would announce the news.

"You are taking me to the village? Oh, I have never been to a village before!" Rin said excitedly and clapped her hands together to show her feeling. When she was still young, her mother had told her about villages and the people living inside those villages. She had had wanted to go to a village ever since her mother told her about that, and now her mate Sesshoumaru was going to grant her the wish.

"I want to take a bath before going. Do you want to join me, my lord?" Rin asked with a smile on her face but felt slightly disappointed when her lord declined her offer with a shake of his head.

"This Sesshoumaru has to prepare Ah-Un for the journey. Take your time, Rin. We will leave in an hour time." Sesshoumaru said while picking up his own clothing from the ground before donning it. When he was done, he gave Rin one last glance before leaving for the preparation.

THE VILLAGE

Men and women gathered around a house, listening as the village headman talked. Today, their lord would come to inspect their village and they must be in a good peaceful condition to let their lord had good impression about them. Although their lord was a demon, but he was powerful and no one, human or demon dared to go against him. With Lord Sesshoumaru as their lord, their village's safety would be secured; no war, no hunger, no bandits and no crazed demons to disturb their living.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will bring along his mate, so prepare the finest dish and seats for the both of them."

"Clear all the dirt in the house, and place flowers inside to make it smell nice."

"No onions are allowed to be around here!"

"Place cloths on the ground for them to walk upon!"

Shippo, a five-year-old fox demon gazed at the crowd with confusion in his green eyes. He did not understand why the villagers were so eager to greet the demon lord when all he knew was that the Western Lord was a cruel heartless dog demon.

"Shoo! You filthy bastard!"

One of the villagers pushed Shippo onto the ground as he passed by, not caring if his action might hurt the young demon. Most of the villagers were still reluctant to accept demons in their village, but since Lord Sesshoumaru was able to provide them what they needed, they could do nothing but to put on a happy mask while greeting the demon lord. As for those orphaned demons that had been picked up by the demon warriors and allowed them to live in the village, the people cared not if they were dead or alive for they were not beneficial to them.

Shippo glared at the person who pushed him onto the ground and stood up again before dusking himself clean from the dirt. He had only been in this village for two years and he already disliked the people living here. If his father was still alive, he would never ever set a foot in this village, but sadly, his father was killed by a crazed demon two years ago.

"Shippo…I'm hungry…"

Shippo turned around to look at a young demon child; a two-year-old white dog demon named Ryuya. He had wide golden eyes, waist length silver hair covered with dirt, and wearing a worn out grey kimono. Unlike Shippo who was brought in by the warriors, Ryuya was abandoned in the village, and Shippo was the one who discovered him; being wrapped in a red cloth and left to dead under the snowing sky, and if not for Shippo, Ryuya would be dead by now. Ever since that day, Shippo had become Ryuya's care taker even though he was a child himself.

"I know, and I'm thinking on how to get more food…" Shippo said and continued to stare at the busy crowd. It had been days since they had had a proper meal. Ever since winter was approaching, the villagers had stopped providing foods to the demon children, giving excuses that they had to save food for winter. But now looking at the busy crowd, people were rushing to get the food out from the storage, and every cook in the village was trying to prepare the finest dishes for the demon lord. _The lord is a demon, and we are demon as well…yet we are being treated differently… _

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. His green eyes sparkled with mischief as he stared at the crowd of people, knowing very well that they would be too busy to notice his plan. If his plan succeed, not only the demon children would have food to eat, but they could also have enough food to travel away from the village.

"Ryuya, you can eat your fill later when the lord arrives…" He said and took Ryuya's little hand into his before leading him back to their living place at the edge of the village.

BACK TO RIN

Looking down from Ah-Un in the evening sky, Rin stared at the village below her with awe in her amber eyes. Houses made of dry grasses and woods were everywhere in the place, and there were also several rice fields near the houses with some weird looking sticks standing in the middle of the fields. Rin also spotted a few old looking houses at the edge of the village and she wondered why those houses looked so different from the others in the village. It was the first time she ever laid her eyes on a village, less been into one. She wondered if the people inside the village were the same as her mother had told her. When her mate Lord Sesshoumaru pulled the rein to order Ah-Un to descent onto the ground, Rin felt as if her heart was going to burst with excitement.

"Rin, you are not to go anywhere without any escort. Although this village is under this Sesshoumaru's control, some of the humans still loathed us…demons." Sesshoumaru said and dismounted from the flying beast before he helped his mate down from it. When they were almost at the gate of the village, a demon warrior came forward and took the rein from Sesshoumaru.

"We have been waiting for your arrival, my lord." The warrior said and bowed low at Sesshoumaru before leading them into the village where dozens of people and several other demon warriors were waiting to greet their lord. No one paid attention to the woman beside their lord because they were too afraid to ask any question for Lord Sesshoumaru was known as a ruthless and cruelest killer. In the past, he had had killed several of his followers for defying his orders, or constantly asking him questions. Then a man in his late forties came forward and bowed low before Sesshoumaru and Rin. He was the head man of the village, Sato.

"Welcome to our humble village, Lord Sesshoumaru. We have prepared a place for you and your mate to rest and have some meals." Sato said, knowing that the young woman beside Lord Sesshoumaru was the mate he had recently taken. Although the woman looked like a normal human wench, but he knew she was a demon because lord Sesshoumaru would never take a human as his mate. The demon lord was known as a human hater, and if not for his father Lord InuTaisho's, he would have never set a foot in the village or to provide protection for them.

"Is there any silk kimono in this village? I believe trading is the main source of income here…" Sesshoumaru said while looking at Rin. Although he did not like the idea of human silk on his Rin's body, but it was better than wearing the same kimono for days. In fact, he knew Rin was anxious to explore the village and he planed to order one of his trusted warriors to guide Rin while he had conference with the village head man.

"Yes, we have kimono made of silk. If it pleases you, I'll send one of the village women to prepare it for our lady." Sato replied and watched as the demon lord nodded his head slightly for approval. From the moment he mentioned the silk, the demon had been watching his mate with tenderness in his golden eyes that Sato had never seen before. Years ago when Lord Sesshoumaru visited the village, the demon lord had said nothing or mentioned anything to him at all. All the demon lord did was to patrol the areas around the village, making sure that no other demons were near his territories, but now…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may I go look around?" Rin asked with her soft voice while tugging his right sleeve.

"Not now, Rin. You have to rest and eat before this Sesshoumaru could order someone to guide you around." Sesshoumaru said and followed the human to where the resting chamber was. Although he knew Rin was not tired yet, but still, she had to take a rest after the journey because she was carrying his pup.

"Promise to come with me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a smile on her face. Although he need not answer, she already knew it.

He watched Rin as she smiled. She was the first to ever smile for him, or to be so close to him without any feeling of fear. Even his own mother was afraid of him and had tried to kill him, but before she had the chance to harm him, she was executed for trying to kill the heir to the Western Land. Did he trust Rin? Could she be trusted? Would she betray him like many did before? He did not need to think of those questions for he knew Rin was too good to commit treachery. Unlike her sister Ren, she was a woman of deceit and could not be trusted. He believed that Rin would be threatened once she set foot in the Western Castle, however, he would protect her and their unborn pup. A promise to her, and to himself.

"Ahh…promise."

A/N: My exam is finally over and so now I can begin my stories once again. I'll try my very best to update regularly now. If there is any inconvenience or misunderstanding of the story, send a message to me and I'll try to solve it. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 6

**Discovered **

Rin laid on the soft futon, staring at the ceiling with her wide amber eyes filled with boredom. Her Lord Sesshoumaru had gone to have a short conference with the humans while she was forced to rest by herself; although it was a promise, but she was still bored. She wondered when her mate was going to return to her so that he could bring her to explore the village.

"Lady Rin, your kimono is ready." A voice outside the door of her room startled Rin. Lying up on her elbows, she watched as two female humans entered her room with two beautiful kimonos on their hands; one was a silver kimono with red flowers likeness at the sleeves, while the other was a red kimono with pattern of butterflies around the neckline and sleeves.

"My lady, which do you prefer to wear now?" One of the human asked as they placed both the kimono onto the futon. They were surprised to see that the Demon Lord had taken a human as his mate, but as they went nearer, they saw her slightly pointed ears and realized she was a demon as well. Although they have no real fondness for demons, but since she was the demon lord's woman, they were forced to play the lady's maids for the sake of the village. Without Lord Sesshoumaru's protection upon the village, wars and raids would likely to occur onto their village.

Rin stared at both lovely kimonos with admiration in her amber eyes. Ever since she was born, she had had wore nothing but rags, until the day Lord Sesshoumaru came to her father's stronghold. Reaching her hands out to touch the kimonos, she sighed when she felt the softness of the texture on her hand. She eyed the silver kimono with awe in her amber eyes; never had she seen such fine clothing, and now it was being offered to her. Smiling shyly at the women, Rin pointed her finger at the silver kimono.

"I would like to wear the silver one. Would you please help me dress?"

THE VILLAGE HEADMAN'S HOUSE

Sesshoumaru sat upon a pile of soft cushions as he listened to the village headman Sato complained about the recent attack in a nearby village; demons and humans were found dead together, and there were sign of a bloody war due to a few deep holes and scars on the ground. Although none of the people in his village were involved, but Sato feared whoever won in that bloody war would try attack his village.

"The person I send to investigate the village said that the bodies of the villagers had vanished, leaving only clothes on the ground. I fear it is done by demons…" Sato said, looking straight into the eyes of the demon lord, waiting patiently for his remarks. He gulped when the demon lord returned his gaze with a cold one, as if he knew he was hiding something. He was indeed hiding some information from the demon lord, not because it was something important but he was afraid he might offend the demon lord by mentioning it. When the investigator returned to the village, not only he had reported the situation of the village that was being attacked, but also mentioning seeing a white haired half breed that resembled their demon lord and a small group of people while on his way back. _No doubt the half breed is… _

"InuYasha was there…" Sesshoumaru said in a deadly whisper and heard the human took a gasp of air. InuYasha, his half breed brother who was produced by his proud father and a lowly human princess, had finally being released from a seal placed by a priestess fifty years ago. He had detected his scent while he was on the way to the village with Rin, and did not give a damn about him. The half breed was as good as being dead to him.

"The investigator only saw him on his way back, my lord. We did not know InuYasha was involved…" Sato said with fear and pressed his forehead to the ground, afraid of looking at the demon lord who was no doubt offended by the mentioning of his half breed brother InuYasha. Everyone in the village knew of the lord's hatred towards the half breed due to the lord's retainer Jaken who spread the words around.

"What he does and not does is none of my concern. This Sesshoumaru will see to the village safety since this is Father's promise to your ancestor." Sesshoumaru said and rose from the pile of cushions, silently dismissing Sato. In his mind, he did not think of that half breed brother of his, but one particular woman who was waiting for him. Rin.

"…Tell the guards to double their patrol while I take my lady around the village. Have some fruits prepared in the chamber while we are away." Sesshoumaru ordered and left the chamber, ignoring the surprise look on Sato's face.

Sato watched as Sesshoumaru exited the house, leaving silence behind. It was the first time he saw Lord Sesshoumaru treated someone in such gentle way. He could still remember when he was young, when the lord's first mate lady Ren came along to the village; he rarely saw Lord Sesshoumaru stayed close to Lady Ren. However this time, Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to be reluctant to leave his second mate alone.

"I guess even the almighty demon lord will change…"

SOMEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE

Rin smiled widely when she saw the human children ran about the village happily, as if they had no troubles at all. Young adults helped their parents in the rice field, farm fields, and other working fields while the elders sat before their residence; some were sewing clothes, some were talking to the children.

"This village seems to be very peaceful, my lord. The people living here are happy; I can see that on their face." Rin said while looking at a group of playing children. She had heard that the village safety was seen by her lord husband, and the demon guards she saw around the village were sent by him as well. _Lord Sesshoumaru is a good lord, which is why the village is peaceful, unlike Father…_

Rin shook her head slightly when she thought of her father. She was now the wife of Lord Sesshoumaru, and was no longer any concern of her Father Lord Soma. In fact, she only knew little of her father since she was confined in the underground cell from the day she was born. _Why…?_

"Rin…?" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru when she heard his voice calling out for her. Her lord's golden eyes stared into her own amber one as if he was asking her questions. Rin smiled and said,

"I am fine, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am just thinking how wonderful this village is."

Through her changing scent, Sesshoumaru could tell she was thinking about something else other than the village. However, since she said it was nothing, he would not ask too much, but that did not mean he would not care. When she was watching, he had been watching as well; not at the villagers, but her. He could see many feelings in her amber eyes; happiness, sadness, and loneliness. No doubt she was thinking about her homeland and her own people.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are those houses behind…?" Rin asked when she saw a few not so noticeable houses behind a line of trees near where the children were playing. Curiously, she walked a few steps closer to get a better look of the houses. The houses were different with those she saw in the village; while those houses in the village were neat, nicely build, and clean looking, these houses seemed to be ran-down, and covered with dirt. She could also see a few shadows moving inside the houses, meaning that there were people living in there.

"…Demon children who are stranded are brought here to be cared of, but it seems the villagers fail to do so." Sesshoumaru whispered while adding the information into his mind. He had once told the people in his land, even the villagers in this village to take care of the demon children's needs; provide them a suitable place to stay, foods to survive until they wish to leave, or capable of surviving themselves without the help of the others.

"Demon children…? Where are their parents? Why are they here?" Rin asked when she saw a young demon girl who was about three years old came out of the house, carrying an empty water bucket.

"Their parents are unknown. Most of them were found abandoned around here. Some of them were taken in here because their parents were killed, and some came here themselves." Sesshoumaru said and took in the young child's condition; fragile, thin, and covered with mud and dirt.

"These children live in this village as well; can't they be treated better…?"

"They are supposed to be treated the same as the people living in here. It seems another conference is needed." Sesshoumaru said

THE WESTERN LAND

Ren crushed the piece of paper within her palm. Her brown eyes shone with malice as she absorbed the piece of information provided. She knew her father would obtain one object with exchange of another, and the exchange object would be a woman.

"That girl is still alive!!" Ren said out loud as she threw the paper towards her secret lover who provided her the information. She knew how sensitive Sesshoumaru could be, so in order to dupe him, Ren had set out two followers to follow him. One follower had been killed as she had thought, and her lover, who had been following the dead follower, took the information obtained by the dead one.

"May I know, my lady? Who is that girl who resembles you?" The demon asked as he looked his fill at the beautiful demoness before him.

"That girl will bring troubles, just as her mother once did."

"Troubles…?"

"Ever heard of the 'Wing People'?"

"The 'Wing People'…?"

BACK TO THE VILLAGE

Two small figures, Shippo and Ryuya moved alongside the demon lord's resting house, waiting for the opportunity to steal the foods prepared for the demon lord. It had been days since they had had proper food, and due to the celebration, all people would be too busy to notice their thievery.

"Shippo, do you think it is wise?" Ryuya asked softy as he watched the fox demon climbed up onto the window.

"Hurry up, no one is around here." Shippo whispered and pulled Ryuya into the house through the window. Just as he thought, everyone was too busy to stay in one place. Pulling out a cloth from his clothe, Shippo spread it onto the floor and grabbed the foods on the table.

"Ryuya, come here and fill the cloth with food. I will go outside and see if anyone is coming." With that, Shippo climbed out the window and kept on guard so he could warn Ryuya to escape if anyone comes.

Ryuya whimpered softly when Shippo left him alone in the room. Hurriedly grapping the foods set out on the table and wrapped it in the cloth, he failed to notice the sound of the approaching footsteps. After gathering all the foods, Ryuya took the bundle to Shippo who was waiting by the window.

"To think that Lord Se…AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Ryuya and Shippo panicked when they saw two human servants entered the chamber. Shippo grabbed the bundle of food and ran away as fast as he could, thinking that surely Ryuya was behind him. However, he did not know that Ryuya was caught when he tried to climb over the window. Since his size was smaller, he was slower in escaping as well.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE FOODS PREPARED BY US!!!? YOU FILTHY DEMON!!!" The servant yelled as she pushed Ryuya onto the floor on his stomach, yanking hard on his dirty silver hair while called for help.

"ANYONE, THERE IS A THIEF HERE!!! ANYONE HELP!!!"

"Let me go…!! Help me, Shippo. Shippo…!" Ryuya whimpered before everything went black.

A/N: Hahaha, it's been months since my last update. I was out of ideas and kindda busy. I apologize for not updating early. Exam is coming again, and after the exam, I have two months holiday. Hopefully I can finish the rest of the chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 7

**Mother **

Rin was returned to her chamber once again after her lord saw the condition of the demon children living in the village. Although she did not know the reason why Lord Sesshoumaru, the great demon lord would claim and protect a human village, she still thought it was very kind and generous of him. Not only would he open his land for humans, but orphan demon as well. _Lord Sesshoumaru…my mate…_

"LET HIM GO!!!!!!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!"

"WHY… YOU FILTHY LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!!!!"

Rin was startled when someone shouted from the outside of her chamber. It was the sound of a child, and some yelling of women. Quickly, she turned to the door and slid it open to see what was happening. Before she was able to open the door wide enough, something, or rather someone was pushed into her direction and knocked her down to the floor.

"My…my lady…!" The women whimpered when they saw they had accidentally pushed the demon boy too hard, and they had also failed to realize that they were too near to the chamber of the honored guests. Acting swiftly, the women kneeled before the lady and pressed their foreheads to the floor, trembling in fear of what the demon lady would do to them.

Ignoring the women, Rin stared at the young boy who was struggling to get away from her, but slipped when he stepped on the hem of her kimono. Placing her hands on the boy's shoulder, she frowned when her hands felt how thin the boy was. She winced when the boy slapped her hands away from him, and her amber eyes widened in surprise when she looked into a pair of bright emerald eyes. _Pretty…_

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!" Shippo shouted at the strange woman who was holding him and quickly got up to run towards where Ryuya had fallen. He was so shocked and angered that these people would dare harm a two years old child, and his anger tow folded when he saw the small purple lump on Ryuya's forehead.

"Is he…your friend? What happen to him?"

Shippo glared at the strange woman who was standing near him and Ryuya, realizing now that she was a demon like him when he saw her sharp tipped ears. His green eyes scanned her attire, and the ways that the human women trembling in fear, he then knew this woman before him was the infamous Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. He bared his sharp teeth and growled at her when she took a few steps closer to him.

"Your friend…he is hurt?" Rin asked when she saw the bruise on the unconscious child's forehead. Her amber eyes narrowed when she realized that it was the women who had hurt him, and was feeling slightly angry about it. When she was still confined within the cell in her father's castle, the servants had showed her and her mother disrespect, hurt them whenever they have the chance. Looking at the unconscious child on the floor, she vowed she would never let him and the others experienced what she had had before. Ignoring the women's whimpers and the boy's growls, Rin kneeled beside the fallen child and examined him. _Why…this boy looks like Lord Sesshoumaru…_

Muddy grey hair which she believed would be silver once it was washed, and the noble features on his face were so similar to her lord. Placing her hand on the younger boy's cheek, Rin frowned when she discovered his baby skin was also covered in dirt. Although she knew her lord would do something about the children's condition, but she would still have to tell him herself, with more persuasion. Turning to look at the women kneeling behind her, Rin commanded,

"Go bring me a tub of hot water and foods to my chamber, and also prepare some clean clothes for these children."

The women quickly obeyed and ran off as fast as they can to fulfill their lady's command. Turning to the green eyed child, Rin smiled and placed her hand on the top of his brown hair, saying,

"Come. Rest for awhile whiles the water and food is being prepared."

THE VILLAGE HEADQUATER

The demon lord sat on the fur covered chair prepared by the villagers while the village headman and some of the human involved in the village operation were kneeling and trembling before him. Sesshoumaru glared down at the humans kneeling before him, knowing very well that they were filled with fear by the scent of it. Just right after he accompanied Rin back to her chamber, he had then gone to find the village headman to question him about the condition of the orphans.

It was part of the bargain that the human would look after the demon children, and in return the demon lord would take care of the villagers. Although it was not his nature to care for anyone at all, be they human or demon, but he would honored his father's wishes and bargains; One of his father's greatest wishes was to create a place where both human and demon race would live together in peace. Since these filthy humans had failed to fulfill the bargain by not treating the demons with proper care, Sesshoumaru saw no need to be kind to them any longer.

"Perhaps it is time for this village to be independent, since you have clearly defied my term of bargain." Sesshoumaru said and smirked faintly when the humans fearfully looked up at him for a brief glance before pressing their forehead to the floor again.

"We…we do not understand, my lord. We send tribute every year to your stronghold, we harvest, we hunt, and we take in demon orphans. We did everything that is in the bargain." Sato said with fear in his voice. When the demon lord had said they no longer needed his protection, he began to panic.

"Yes. You people harvest, hunt, and take in the children. However, when this afternoon my lady went to visit the village, she is…not very pleased at the condition of the children. Those children are filthy, hungry and sick. Even this Sesshoumaru is able to see that, so are you telling me that you people are fulfilling the bargain?"

"But…but my lord…"

"Or are you people telling me that taking good care of those children are not part of the bargain, hm?" Sesshoumaru demanded. His golden eyes glared down at the humans as they began to shaken with fear. He was angry. He was angry at the fact that Rin's first time to a village was not a pleasant one. Although she had not voiced it to him, he could clearly see that she was not pleased when she saw the children's living conditions. It was as if she had experienced it herself. _Impossible…_

"My lord, we are terribly sorry for mistreating the demon children. But from today onwards, we will treat them with care, we promise you, my lord. So please, please do not leave us to the mercy of others, we beg you." The villagers pressed their forehead to the ground, their bodies shaking with dread and the possibilities of being the victims to the country war. They loved peace, and hated war that would caused them money, lives, and homes. If being kind to the demons were the price to obtain peace, then they would do it.

Sesshoumaru soften his glare, thinking that Rin might want to come to the village again to inspect the children. If he broke the bargain and left they unprotected, the village would be in ruins and the children would definitely be killed. His father, the previous Lord of Western Land was the one to make the peace bargain with the humans. Although Sesshoumaru did not give a damn about humans, he would respect his father's wishes and bargains. In fact since Rin was intrigued by the village, he now had another reason to offer protection to the humans.

"Very well, this Sesshoumaru will believe you people one more time. However, if you fail again, this Sesshoumaru will have no mercy." Sesshoumaru spoke. Turning to look at the demon general standing by his left side, he gave him a firm nod, giving him the responsibilities of overseeing the village's activities. The demon general bowed low to his waist and rose up only after the western lord was gone.

**RIN'S CHAMBER **

"…Shi..po…Shippo…?" Ryuya whispered as he slowly awakened. Other than the pain at the back of his head, he felt strangely comfortable. His small clawed hands clutched at the soft cloth beneath him and discovered that he was lying on a futon; A clean, scented soft futon. His golden eyes scanned around his surrounding, discovered that he was in an unfamiliar place. He was lying at the middle of the room, at the far right was a small low table beside the closed door, and at his left, a door was left ajar and he could see that outside was a small garden. _Where is Shippo?_

Suddenly, the door at the left side opened and a man clothed in rich white silk walked in. Ryuya stiffed when the man's golden eyes narrowed at the sight of him. When the man did nothing but stare at him, Ryuya silently studied the man, obviously a demon. He had long silver waist length hair, two purple strips on the both side of his cheek bones, slightly tipped ears, and sharp claws on his fingers. _He is like me…_

"Who are you, boy?" Sesshoumaru asked. If he was stunned at the similarities between him and the boy, it did not show in his face. He knew Rin was around the quarter since he could detect her scent, but he did not understand the presence of the demon children in the chamber. Another demon child was probably with Rin at the garden. Looking at the boy lying in Rin's futon again, Sesshoumaru knew the boy belonged to the White Dog clan by the smell of his blood, and the color of his eyes; Gold. However, the problem was who fathered the child. The full blooded White Dog race was rare and there was only a few remained; He himself, his mother, his son, and some distant relatives. _Perhaps one of my bastards…_

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at his mate standing at the door near the garden. He almost smiled at the sight of her, although he did not know why. Standing at the right side was the demon child, a fox demon with red hair and green eyes. In his hand was a half eaten apple, and the child's eyes widen in fear at the sight of him. If not for Rin who placed her hand on the child's red hair, the child would have bolted.

"The other child has awakened." He spoke and went to sit down on a pile of cushions by the wall, watching amusingly as the fox demon stared fearfully at him before rushing to kneel by the younger child. His golden eyes focused on Rin who was now kneeling beside him with a soft smile of her beautiful face.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing the children into our chamber, my lord." Rin said softy, smiling into his golden eyes as she saw his approval. When he left her after they had walked around the village, his face was hard and stiff. However now, he was more relaxed. She wondered what had caused him to behave so. Making sure the children were not watching, she placed a soft kiss on his firm yet soft lips before going to tend the child, missing the look of surprise on her mate's face.

Ryuya's small hand gripped Shippo's hand as he watched the woman knelt beside him. When she raised her hand, he expected that she was going to struck him so he shut his eyes but was surprise when he felt her hand rested on his forehead. He opened his golden eyes and stared into her amber eyes. There was no disgust or hatred in her eyes, there was only warmth and concern. When the woman smiled at him, his heart tightened and he almost cried. _Mama…_

Ryuya had never known his mother because he was abandoned at the moment he was born, as Shippo told him so. He did not know the meaning of "Mother" or "Mama", only knew that the children sometimes called some women such names. He had thought it was only names. Once, he had called a woman "Mama", and instantly the woman's eyes filled with disgust and he was slapped by her. After that he had cried and went to Shippo, and asked him why. Only after Shippo explained the term only then he knew.

"_Then where is my Mama?" One-year-old Ryuya asked. _

"_You have no mother, Ryuya. Perhaps she is dead. All the children here no longer have mother or father." Shippo said. _

"_Perhaps…? You mean you don't know? You mean she might be alive?" Ryuya asked again. _

"…_Even she is alive, you mean nothing to her, or she wouldn't put you here to die." Shippo said angrily. _

"…_My mama doesn't want me…?" Ryuya whispered as tears began to fill his eyes. _

Rin eyed the small boy with a smile. Now that he had awakened, she could see his eyes, and she was right when she thought he looked like Lord Sesshoumaru. Before he awakened, she and Shippo had helped him bath and changed clothing. While staring at him, she thought she was staring at the child version of her mate.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Ryuya?" Rin asked as he continued to stare at her. At first when she touched him, her heart went out to him when she saw the fear in his golden eyes as if she was going to hurt him. She was angry at the women who hurt him, and angry at the villagers who hurt the children. So when the women servants had came with the bath water and food, she told them she would tell her lord Sesshoumaru about such matters. She did not care how the women paled in a sudden, and she did not care how they begged her to reconsider. _They do not care for the well-being of the children. They know nothing about helplessness…_

When she was still a child, she had stared hopelessly as her mother being abused. When her mother was missing, she had begged for help and mercy, begging her father to let her out, begging the guards to talk to her, begging them to tell her where her mother was. However, none cared about the young girl in the cell. After a few years, she stopped begging, knowing it was useless.

Stroking Ryuya's forehead with her hand, she knew this time was different. She was an adult and had a powerful mate. She could help the children and not let them feel helpless. She could ask her mate Lord Sesshoumaru to improve the children's living condition.

"The villagers have promised to take better care of the demon children. Do not worry too much, Rin." Sesshoumaru spoke as if he knew what she was thinking. When he saw the surprise look on her face, he knew she was indeed thinking about the children. He was slightly touched when he saw how loving Rin was towards the children, even though the children were not hers. Unlike her bitch of a sister Ren who hated her very own son, she would one day be a good mother for his children.

"Thank you, my lord. Thank you." Rin said as she smiled happily at her mate. She knew she could trust him for he was a good lord. Looking back at Ryuya, her smile widened as she saw there was no longer fear in his eyes, but curiosity. "It is alright now, Ryuya. You don't have to fear anyone in the village anymore."

"…But once you are gone, who knows when they will begin to treat us like dirt again?" Shippo finally spoke up. His hand still clutched onto Ryuya's as he glanced briefly at the demon lord leaning at the wall. He no longer felt threatened in the presence of the demon lord since the lady was with them. However he almost cried put in fear when the demon lord stared at him with his murdering gaze. Rin saw and patted Shippo's head softly as if to comfort him.

"I am sure this time they will listen well to Lord Sesshoumaru's orders." Rin spoke for Sesshoumaru, knowing very well that if her mate said anything, he would frighten the little demon. Other than her mother and her mate, it was the first time Rin had the chance to be with any children. She wanted to spend more time with time and did not want her mate to scare them off so quickly.

Ryuya stared at the woman with interest. It was the first time he ever met such a kind and loving person. Shippo had once told him that "Mother" was kind and loving, then perhaps…

"…Are you my…mama?" he whispered hopefully, and Shippo slapped his own forehead with his palm. He watched as the woman's eyes widened in surprise, but there was no disgust or anger in them. He could almost feel tears in his eyes when he saw her smile.

"I am if you want me to be."

**A/N: Finally I'm able to update. A thousand apologizes for such delay because there were some problems with my laptop. Although my laptop is not yet fixed, and my parents refuse to buy me a new one (not until next year), I now have access to my university's computer. The computer in my University used to block my access to FFnet, but now I can access, thank God. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but no promises. **


	8. Chapter 8

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 8

**Promises**

In the garden, Rin giggled when the demon boy Ryuya tried to mimic her Lord Sesshoumaru's scowl. It was not very hard for him to mimic since he looked very much alike Lord Sesshoumaru. Yesterday he had asked her if she was his mother, and she had said she was if he wanted her to be his mother. When she said so, she had been surprise to see him cry. He told her he was not sad, but very happy.

"_I never have a mama before, but now I have my mama." He told her._

Another surprise was that Lord Sesshoumaru did not object her adopting the child as their own child. At first she had felt a little fear for being rejected but her lord told her he did not mind at all as long as she was happy.

"_I have a papa also!!" Ryuya said._

When Ryuya had said that, Rin swore she had saw a brief smile on her mate's face, but it had disappeared as fast as it appeared. Although her lord did not say it out loud, she knew he was pleased as well. _How could he not when Ryuya is so adorable? _

"Papa!!"

Rin looked up as she watched her lord Sesshoumaru bended slightly to pat Ryuya's head softly; a gesture he learned from her. She watched amusingly as the little boy clutched onto Sesshoumaru's pants leg, looking up at him adoringly. Her mate seemed to be saying something to Ryuya, and then Ryuya quickly ran off to join Shippo who was eating some watermelons at the corridor of the chamber.

After telling the child to go to the fox demon, Sesshoumaru stared at Ryuya who was now chatting happily with the fox demon child Shippo. It was no doubt that Ryuya was his son, although which demoness gave birth to him, he did not know. Not only had the child's figure looked so much like him, but the scent of his blood as well. Judging by the child's age, it could be an affair he conducted two years ago near this region. _Why the mother didn't come to me? _

Sesshoumaru turned around to look at his new mate, Rin who was staring curiously back at him. It had surprised him when Rin had asked to adopt Ryuya and he was pleased she had asked so. Rin will become a good mother, unlike his first mate Ren.

His golden eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of the woman who would go as far as killing her son to get to him. Once the news of him taking Rin as his second mate reached her, Rin's life would be in danger. He did not worry much about his son Shura because he possessed quality fighting skill, but Rin was no fighter, therefore needed his whole attention on guarding her safety.

"My lord…? Are you alright?"

The soft voice broke his thought as he stared into her pair of gentle amber eyes filled with worries. She now stood in front of him, her right hand laid softy on his left cheek, worrying about him; a quality people around him did not possess. Rin was unique. She was not afraid of him, she cared about him, and she worried for him. She was the only one to do so for him. Taking her right hand into his bigger one, he placed a soft kiss on her wrist, whispering,

"This Sesshoumaru will protect you, Rin, always."

THE WESTERN LAND

"My father what?!"

Shura spoke out loud after hearing the news from Kouga. His father had taken a second mate, and will soon be coming home. His golden eyes widen slightly at the perception of having another mother. His current mother was a murdering bitch, and he hoped the new lady will be a total different person.

"They are sisters, you know, your mother and the new lady." Kouga said as he finished reading the parchment send to him by Ginta. In these last few days, they had killed countless demons that had tried to harm the heir of western land. None of them admitted being send by Lady Ren, but he knew better.

Kouga glanced at the heir of Western Land, seeing that he shown no obvious expression, he sighed. Like father, like son, he thought. Sesshoumaru did not show his emotion in public, and it seemed Shura had inherited such trait. However, it had totally surprised him when Ginta wrote Sesshoumaru had taken another of Lord Soma's daughter as his mate. He wondered what kind of mischief the Southern Lord was trying to pull, and what the hell was Sesshoumaru thinking.

"What is the name of my father's new mate?" Shura asked, swinging his sword in the air as if he was attacking an invisible opponent.

"Her name is…Rin. She is the youngest daughter of the Southern Lord."

"…Rin…"

REN'S LIVING QUARTER

"He WHAT??!!!"

Ren screamed at the servants kneeling at her feet. She had just been told that Sesshoumaru had taken one of her sisters as his second mate. How could she have such bad luck? Not only her servants had failed to assassin the brat, and now her Sesshoumaru was bringing home another woman. _How could he!!!_

"They say the woman's name is Rin, my lady." One of the servants said.

Ren glanced at the wall which hung the portrait of her homeland, the Southern Land. Her father, Lord Soma had fathered many sons and daughters. She did not remember all of her siblings' names, but whoever the woman was; she will never let another possess her Sesshoumaru. _He is mine, and mine alone._

"Rin…you will regret for taking what is supposedly mine."

THE VILLAGE

When the moon hung high in the night sky, a huge fire roared at the middle of the village with some villagers dancing around the fire, and others singing and playing music instruments at the side. Foods and drinks were served around by the women in the village, and the men who played important roles in the village sat at the far side of the demon lord and his lady.

Sesshoumaru stared emotionlessly at the humans before him. He had no liking for human's activities, but as the ruler, he had to endure it somehow. Besides, looking at Rin who sat beside him, he almost smiled when he saw how excited she was. With her cheeks flushed and her eyes danced merrily, she looked as if she was a child who had been denial of joy for a long time. When she caught him looking at her, she smiled brightly at him before turning to look back at the activities.

He looked around him and saw his son, Ryuya playing with several demon children at the near edge of the village. It was past time for the child to get trained if he wanted to survive in such a harsh world, and once they got back to his stronghold, he would start training him along with Shura.

"My lord, the message arrived."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly at the wolf demon Ginta, a member of Kouga's clan, before accepting the parchment from him send by Kouga. Opening the parchment, he glanced briefly at the contents. It seemed that both his son and Kouga had not been harmed. After reading the parchment, he gave it to Ginta before dismissing him.

"Something happened, my lord?" Rin asked, seeing the demon walked away with something.

"It is nothing serious, Rin. However, it is time for us to go back to my stronghold." He said, pushing her raven black hair to the back of her shoulder with his right hand. He expected Rin to protest for leaving so soon, but she had said nothing but nodded her head at his suggestion. _It is time. _

Pushing himself up from the fur pellet he was sitting upon, Sesshoumaru raised his right hand to get the attention of his people. Instantly, all the activities around him stopped and everyone turned to look at him silently, waiting for what he was going to say.

"The people of Western Land, I, Sesshoumaru, the Lord of Western Land presents you my lady, Rin." He spoke out loud, and gestured for Rin to stand up as well. When she did, he placed his right arm around her waist in a possessive manner and said,

"And in a few months time, another pup with my blood will be born in the Western Land."

Everyone in the village cheered at the news, even Ryuya who had ran up to Sesshoumaru jumped up and down, shouting "I'm going to be a brother!!"

Rin's mouth dropped in shock. She was pregnant. Placing her hands on her tummy, a smile slowly appeared at her lips. She had not notice she was carrying a child because no one had ever told her how to notice. Closing her eyes, she could feel now. She could feel the present of another being inside her. She was going to give her lord husband a child soon.

"I'm going to be a mother." Rin said, looking up at her lord Sesshoumaru.

"You already are a mother, to Ryuya." Sesshoumaru replied, smiling slightly at her smiling face.

"I promise to be a good mother to our child."

"You will be a good mother to our pups, Rin."

"I promise to give you healthy children."

Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin's promise. He would personally see to that that they will have healthy pups together. _I'll protect them…_

A/N: It's been a long time now since my last update. There had been exams and tests, plus my laptop still have problem that have yet to fix. In fact, I was also hooked up with watching animation. Currently hook up with animation Romeo x Juliet. It's a very nice anime, although it has a sad ending.

**Is Ryuya really is Sesshoumaru's son?**

Yes, this will be explained in one of the soon to come chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

PURE FLOWER

**PURE FLOWER **

Chapter 9

**Homecoming **

Rin glanced at the huge fortress before her with surprise. Her father's stronghold was huge, but the fortress before her, Sesshoumaru's stronghold was a few times larger than her father's. _I might lose my ways in there…._

"Wow…so big!!" Ryuya squealed childishly as he pointed his finger at the structure before them. Rin smiled when Ryuya began tugging on Sesshoumaru's sleeve, urging her lord to take them into the gigantic stronghold.

They had left the human village yesterday, taking Ryuya along with them. Ryuya had wanted the fox demon, Shippo to come along as well but Shippo had refused him, saying that he had some personal issue to deal with, but he had promised to visit them. That day, Ryuya cried in her arms until he exhausted himself. Rin also promised him she would bring him to visit Shippo is Sesshoumaru allowed.

At the mention of her lord husband, Rin narrowed her amber eyes worriedly. Since yesterday, Sesshoumaru had became extremely quiet and was very alert to everything around them during the journey, as if he expected someone would came out of nowhere to attack them. She had not asked him why he was behaving in such way, but she believed he had his own reasons and she trusted him.

"Oh shit!! Sesshoumaru, you did not mention you shrink in size in the parchment!!"

Rin stared at the demon squatting before Ryuya with a funny frown on his face. The demon had some pelts hanging by his waist and his black hair was tied into a pony tail. She knew then he was Kouga the wolf demon of whom Sesshoumaru had once told her. He was the protector of Sesshoumaru's elder son, Shura.

"…What do you think you are doing, Kouga?" A young demon boy came out from behind the wolf demon and took at glance at the curious Ryuya before he focused his attention on Sesshoumaru who was silently standing a few feet away from the group as if he was looking for something or rather someone.

"Welcome home, father." Shura said as he bowed slightly in greeting his father. He tried not to look at the strangers his father brought home. Even without introduction, he knew the woman was his father's new mate, and the young boy his father's son by the scent of it. _A brother…_

Sesshoumaru nodded at Shura, acknowledging his presence. Since the moment he stepped into the stronghold, he immediately felt something was wrong. He knew his first mate Ren was a jealous bitch and she thought she actually owned him, so it was impossible for her not to take any actions against Rin. The fact that nothing happened at the moment Rin and Ryuya stepped into his stronghold meant the bitch was planning something and was taking her time. He could easily kill her, but he decided not to due to a promise he made to Shura a few years back. Shura had begged him not to kill his mother, even thought it meant that his mother wanted to kill him. _I will protect Rin…_

"Shura, greet your mother and brother." Sesshoumaru ordered and was satisfied when Shura bowed slightly at Rin's direction before giving his younger brother another glance. However Sesshoumaru frowned slightly when Kouga motioned with gesture that he needed to discuss something with him. It would seem Kouga too, had discovered something was amiss.

"Rin, Shura will show you to you chamber. Rest while I attend to some matters." Sesshoumaru told Rin before leaving them, but not before he gently caressed her cheek, causing Rin to blush and Shura to gasp in shock.

After Sesshoumaru left, Shura glanced at the woman called Rin, his father's new mate and his mother's sister. She looked very much like his mother in appearance, but he knew she was nothing like his mother when he looked into her amber eyes. He felt his cheeks heated when she smiled sweetly at him. _Nothing like her…_

"Someone once told me that my sister…hmm…your mother is my sister." Rin said as she recalled one of the servants told her that. She had never met any of her siblings before and she wondered if her sister will welcome her. She wanted to meet her, and bond with her like real sisters do.

"…Yes, Lady Ren is my mother." Shura said as he guided Rin and the quiet young boy into one of the living quarters; one that was most far away from his mother's and most near to his father's. He too, lived at the nearby quarter since he did not want to be near his mother as well. His mother wanted him dead, but he did not want her death on his conscious although he knew she deserved it. _She is my mother after all…_

"Rin is our mama too!!" Ryuya beamed as he tugged at Rin's sleeve as if to get attention. Shura knew the young boy was his father's son by his scent and his facial appearance. He was the exact image of his father and himself. He did not know how to feel. _Perhaps someday I will know…_

"Yes, from today onwards she will be my mother as well. And Ryuya, you are my…my younger brother." Shura said slowly as he could feel the heat once again on his cheeks. He never had any siblings before, and he did not know how he was supposed to treat Ryuya. He recalled Jaken once mentioned that his father had a half breed younger brother who was currently missing in action ever since the death of the previous Western Lord. _Maybe I should ask Kouga about this matter…_

"But I am going to be a big brother too!! Isn't that so, mama?" Ryuya asked innocently and grinned when Rin nodded.

Shura was surprised. His father's new mate was carrying his father's pup. He knew such situation would occur sooner or later but he had not expected it to be so soon. Then he knew the reason why his father was so alert the moment he saw his father entered the stronghold. His father was protecting Rin from being harmed by his mother.

Shura frowned. His mother was heartless enough to kill her own son; therefore she would not hesitate to kill another woman's son. He glanced at Ryuya, knowing that his mother would not hesitate to kill the young boy as well. _But she has not been seen these past few days…I wonder…_

CONFERENCE CHAMBER

"She is so different from that bitch, and she smells so damn nice." Kouga said while he was rolling open a parchment he received from his spy agent. He ignored the look Sesshoumaru directed at him and scanned through the parchment before passing it to Sesshoumaru.

"The reappearance of Four Souls Jewel is definitely a huge problem." Kouga said as he sat down on the piles of furs on the floor.

"It makes no difference." Sesshoumaru replied.

"That bitch should be aware of the Jewel as well. Think she will not hesitate to make a _wonderful_ wish?" Kouga hinted.

"In that case, you know what to do. I will not leave Rin behind." Sesshoumaru folded the parchment and melted it with his poison. Sesshoumaru knew Kouga had been waiting for the Jewel to reappear as well. It was said that the Jewel could highly enhanced a demon's power and any wish made upon the Jewel would be granted. However, he cared not for such thing.

"I will make my leave as soon as possible, don't want to have competition." Kouga said. Then he recalled the main reason he wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru.

"That woman has ceased her attacks. I do not know why, but I don't think it is a good idea for your new mate to remain here." Kouga said, looking serious again. He did not like the idea of leaving the young heir to fend for himself, but since Sesshoumaru had returned, he knew the young heir no longer needed his protection; Sesshoumaru alone was enough to protect the entire stronghold.

"Whatever she is planning to do, it will not succeed."

NIGHT TIME, RIN'S CHAMBER

Rin yawned softly as she lay on the piles of fur. It had been a long day as Shura showed her around the stronghold, with Lord Sesshoumaru accompanied them after his meeting with Kouga ended. Rin was surprised to see there were humans working in the stronghold as well. Instead of fear, those humans seem to feel only respect for her lord husband. _For he is kind, generous, honorable, powerful, handsome………_

She was disappointed that her lord husband had not been able to join her in her bed chamber. She did not blame him because he had so much works to do after being absence from the stronghold for so many days. When no one was watching, he had softly told her that he too, was disappointed and was looking forward to the time when they could mate again. Rin yawned again, feeling very tired after such a long day. When she was about to close her eyes, she heard some movements in her chamber.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…?" Rin whispered, sitting up from the fur and glanced around in the darkness. She frowned when she remembered her lord husband saying he was needed in the conference chamber the whole day. Therefore, it could not be Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, sitting up straighter and clutching hard onto the fur. She was relieved that Ryuya was not in her chamber. Her adopted son had insisted on spending his time with Shura who was more than eager to teach him what their father taught him.

The scents of rose suddenly seem to flow into her chamber, causing Rin to be more alert of her surrounding. Suddenly, a hand as smooth as velvet reached out from the darkness and touched her cheek. Rin was frozen in shock when she felt how cold the hand felt against her cheek. Then she heard a feminine giggles. _A woman!!_

"So…you are my sister."

Slowly, the whole body of the woman appeared from the darkness. Rin gasped as she stared at the woman who looked so familiar; a face that she missed so much. _Why is she here……_

"Mother…?'

**A/N: This story is almost at the climax. It would seem that there are secrets yet to reveal. Why does Rin call Ren "mother"? The answer will be revealed in one of the following chapters. **

**Thanks for waiting patiently for my update. Thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

PURE FLOWER

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 10

**New Emotion and Secret Revealed **

"Some demons take the form of the victims after they consume them. From what I heard, Lady Ren does not look like how she was supposed to look like at all." Jaken said as he took out a roll of parchment from the huge casing on the floor. Then he passed the parchment to young Lord Ryuya, the young demon he was to educate.

"I do not know how to read, yet." Ryuya said as he passed the parchment to his brother Shura. Both of them were ordered by their father to learn the histories and facts of the demons. Ryuya frowned as he thought the learning would be better if his mother was here, but his father told him she was sleeping. Demons usually do not require any sleep at all, but Rin needed her rest because she was with pup.

"I heard the rumor as well. When I asked father about it, he said it does not matter at all." Shura stated as rolled down the parchment about the demons who take the forms of the victims. It was not big deal for demons to consume humans, although he himself and his father did not participate in such practices. His father once mentioned that eating humans would only taint his blood.

"Did father consume someone too? Then how about you?" Ryuya asked and flinched slightly when Shura gave him a mean glare. He knew he should not have asked that silly question, but he was curious.

"Demons such as us, the White Dog Clan are born with superior appearance; therefore we do not need to take the forms of the other. We do not consume human as well." Shura replied hotly, feeling angry at his brother for asking such disrespectful question. But he forgave the young demon when he saw his regret expression.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is a noble demon. Although he has no liking for human race, he still honors his father's wishes and offer protection to those humans in the village. Where did you get the idea about Lord Sesshoumaru eating human?" Jaken yelled at Ryuya. He did not care if he was the son of his lord. To Jaken, whoever insulted his Lord Sesshoumaru would not be forgiven.

"I am sorry, really. I knew father is not that type of demon when I met him….but the people in the village said…" Ryuya whispered softly and glanced at his elder brother for help. He liked these people, his new family. He did not want to lose them.

"…It is alright, Ryuya, you simply do not know, that is all." Shura assured his young brother and shot a warning glare at Jaken. It was not his fault that he was estranged from his clan ever since he was born.

Jaken gulped when he saw the warning directed at him. Although Lord Shura was not as powerful as Lord Sesshoumaru, but he was able to all the things his father could do, including killing him. He gulped again before saying.

"Then I shall pass you all that knowledge which you are supposed to have."

RIN'S CHAMBER

Rin watched silently as the woman who looked so much like her mother sat down on a pile of cushions near where she sat. She knew that woman was Lord Sesshoumaru's first mate, Ren. She was her sister as well. However, she could not shake the weird feeling away. She was afraid of her. _Something is not right…_

"Erm…is there anything you want from me? Since you search me out in such late hour…" Rin asked politely and tried not to flinch when she looked into her sister's icy amber eyes. Although her Lord Sesshoumaru sometimes would have such iciness in his golden eyes, but his iciness did not give her fear like how Ren was giving her. _Lord Sesshoumaru…_

"What I want? There is nothing I want from you, _sister dear_. Sesshoumaru is mine from the beginning; do you really think you can take him from me?" Ren stated with a smile on her ruby lips. But Rin noticed that the smile did not reach her eyes.

"I can kill you now and then, and Sesshoumaru will never kill me. He loves me, as I love him." Ren stated further and smirked when she detected the scent of fear in the air. Indeed she could kill her easily, but a nagging at the back of her mind prevented her from doing so. _A warning…_

"Why? Why do you want to kill me? Aren't we family? And the fact you look like my mother may also indicate that you are related more closely to me, isn't that so?" Rin asked and cried out in shock when Ren suddenly appeared before her in a flash. She tried to back away from her but Ren prevented her from doing so by clutching her hair.

"I look like your mother? Who is she?" Ren asked hotly as suspicious rose in her mind. She took the current form from a woman she encountered almost a hundred years ago. She was so entranced by the woman's fragile beauty and so she ate her. A fact she regretted so much after knowing the woman she ate was from a cursed clan.

"Who is she!!" Ren asked again more fiercely. When Rin remained silence, her anger grew. However, before she could strike her, someone grabbed her from behind and threw her against the wall at the opposite site of Rin. She groaned in pain but cursed when she saw it was actually him, Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin whispered softly. All her fear had disappeared the moment she saw him standing beside her. Then she looked at Ren who had recovered from the attack. Now she knew why Lord Sesshoumaru had been refusing to tell her anything about his first mate. _He wants to protect me from heartache… _

She had been setting high hope in meeting her sister. She wanted to bond with her, to talk freely with her, to do whatever sisters were supposed to do. Her Lord Sesshoumaru did not want to break her hope by telling her that her sister actually hated her. He knew she would not have believed him. _I still do not want to believe it even now…_

"What are you doing here, Ren?" Sesshoumaru asked as he tried to control his anger. When he detected Ren's scent in the air around Rin's living quarter, he had quickly rushed out from the conference chamber, ignoring the protests of the generals. When he saw Ren was about to attack Rin, at that moment all he could see was red. However, he recalled his promise to his son by not killing that bitch. In fact, he did not want Rin to witness his killing style as well.

"Humph, can't I visit her? She is my sister afterall." Ren replied calmly as she dusked the invisible dirt from her silk kimono.

"Next time, I will kill you." Sesshoumaru declared hotly, calming himself down in case he accidentally killed her.

"Will you really kill me? I do not think so." Ren stated and laughed softly when she saw the anger in his golden eyes. His anger made her lusty, for she could feel his passion. _Mine, everything of his is mine!!_

Rin saw the exchange of both Lord Sesshoumaru and Ren. She wondered why her lord husband mated with Ren if he hated her, and why Ren was so confident that Lord Sesshoumaru would not kill her.

"…_He loves me as I love him." _

Rin froze when she recalled what Ren had told her earlier. She glanced at Sesshoumaru and wondered if he loved Ren, and was that why he was unable to kill her. Rin clutched her chest softly when she felt something stirred in her heart. Love, she did not know such thing. Her mother had not taught her about it. Then why did her heart ache when Ren said Lord Sesshoumaru loved her? _I want him to love me… _

Rin's amber eyes widened at the sudden thought of wanting Lord Sesshoumaru to love her. She knew Lord Sesshoumaru cared very much about her and that was why he was here protecting her. She had his protection and care, she must not be greedy. She did not want to turn into Ren. She did not want Lord Sesshoumaru to hate her. Much to her surprise, she felt herself crying.

"Rin, are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked gently, not taking his eyes from the threatening figure standing at the far end of the chamber. He smelled Rin's tears, thinking that she was injured, but there was no sign of blood of the scent of pain from her.

"Rin?" He asked again, taking a brief glance at her.

"I am fine, my lord. I am not hurt. I am just…glad that you are here." Rin replied with a smile on her face. Then she wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her sleeping robe. _I must not be greedy…_

"Then I shall continue my question. Who is your mother, girl?" Ren asked again. However, she already knew the answer because there was only one woman who could be mistaken as her. The woman her father bought from the Black Market, the woman her father killed.

"…Sakuya." Both Rin and Ren said at the same time. While Rin gasped with shock, Ren smiled in triumph. Sesshoumaru remained silence for the time being, but was putting a protective arm around Rin's waist.

"As I thought," Ren laughed out loud at the thought of what Rin would face since her identity had been revealed. There was a law all demons must follow. A law set to protect both demon and human race from destruction.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru, you have just done something you never should have done." Ren stated. She smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru glaring at her with his golden eyes, and Rin staring at her with fear. _She knew…_

"You have just protected the last survivor of the Wing Clan."

A/N: Hah, another cliff hanger. Please do not hate me; I just want to make the process more interesting. So, what is the Wing Clan and why they are cursed?? Is Rin really the survivor of the cursed clan?


	11. Chapter 11

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 11

**The Hidden Pain **

"There is one law that all demons must follow, and whoever fails to do so will be banished from demon lands." Jaken explained to both Shura and Ryuya.

"What law?" Ryuya asked curiously.

"To kill off the Wing Clan if one ever sees them." Shura said as he wondered why the law was still existed when the Wing Clan had already long extinct. He too, had heard from his father that the Wing Clan was a cursed race that would bring destruction to both demon and human race. Almost five hundred years ago, a war between the demon race and the Wing Clan occurred, and at the end, the Wing Clan was wiped out.

"What is Wing Clan? Are they bad?" Ryuya asked innocently, still did not fully understand why such law existed. Shura too, wanted to know the real reasons for such law.

"The Wing Clan is not human, demon, or half breed. They are species that have a very long life. Almost thousand years ago, they were worshipped by the humans as the connector to the God. The demons too, viewed them as a sacred race." Jaken explained. He recalled the war occurred five hundred years ago. It was a brutal massacre, and meaningless. Then he further explained. "They possessed great power in healing. It was even said they were able to revive the dead."

"Then why were they killed?" Shura asked. He hated meaningless killing, as his father did. Ever since he was young, his father had taught him not to involve in battles that serve no purposes.

"It is said that they are the reason for all the wars to be brought upon humans and demons. They are the symbol of sickness, destruction and chaos. It is also said that they fraud in the name of God so they could rule over everything." Jaken explained and sighed. The reasons were ridiculous. No one had been able to prove there were real, but still, the Wing Clan was wiped off due to such assumptions.

"I will say whoever said that are jealous of the Wing Clan for possessing great power. There are no reasons for us to follow such law. That is ridiculous." Ryuya said wisely. Although he did not fully understand, but he knew something was very wrong.

Jaken nodded at how wise the young lord was. He and Lord Sesshoumaru had not participated in the war occurred five hundred years ago because Lord Sesshoumaru said almost the same thing.

"Jaken, have you seen anyone from the Wing Clan? How are they like? Do they have wings?" Ryuya asked curiously. He wanted to meet the Wing Clan, and if he did, he would tell them he was on their side.

"They are called the Wing Clan is not because they have wings. In truth, some of them do have a pair of large white wings. They are called that mainly because they are the messager from the God. It is unwise to call them God so they used the term, Wing." Jaken replied as he recalled the once time he ever saw a beautiful woman from the Wing Clan who had a pair of pure white wings. Most demons did not possess purely white wings, even for the bird demons. He felt sad for the fact that such beautiful creatures were dead, and extinct.

"Then we cannot differentiate them even though they stand before us, right?" Ryuya asked again, but frowned when he saw Jaken shaking his head.

"The Wing Clan no longer exists. They were killed off five hundred years ago." Shura stated to his brother.

"Humph, I do not believe so. I believe…some of them are still alive and well." Ryuya said and smiled as he hoped so.

RIN'S CHAMBER

"…Wing Clan?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin who seemed to be lost to whatever Ren had said. Rin was not a member of the Wing Clan, if she was, she would have told him, or she had lied to him. However, by taking in Rin's scent, it would seem that Rin was as confuse as him.

"Rin, are you from the Wing Clan?" Sesshoumaru asked and almost sighed in relief when his Rin shook her head in denial. Then he glared at Ren, who gasped in anger at Rin's denial of claiming to be the member of the cursed clan.

"SHE IS LYING!!! SHE IS CURSED!!! KILL HER, SESSHOUMARU!!" Ren yelled and curled her fists, wanting so badly to finish off the woman Sesshoumaru was protecting.

Rin mentally sighed with relief. She had though Ren to know her secret, but it would seem she did not know at all. Staring at the floor, her eyes suddenly filled with sadness, but the sadness was gone as soon as it was shown. _He must not know until…_

"Rin?"

Rin looked up from the floor with a faint smile, lost her smile when she watched as Ren stiffed in anger and turned to leave the chamber, but not before throwing her a glare. Slowly, Rin reached out her hands to hold Sesshoumaru's right hand in soft grip.

"Thank you, my lord, for saving me. I should have…"

"I do not want you to know. It is not your fault." Sesshoumaru said and laid his other hand against Rin's soft cheek. He had not expected Ren to be so bold as to attack Rin in person, or to make ridiculous life-threatening remark such as Rin being the Wing Clan. _She is not!! _

Rin smiled and closed her eyes, feeling calm once again when she felt Lord Sesshoumaru's hand caressing her cheek. It had been so long since someone cared for her, and it had been forever for someone other than her mother to care for her. She wanted this feeling to stay forever. She wanted to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru forever. _Will there be forever for us…? _

"…Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered softly.

"What is it…?"

"…If Rin dies, will Lord Sesshoumaru remembers Rin forever?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widen slightly at Rin's question. It was a foolish question. Rin was a demon, and therefore she had a long life. She would not die from age, or sickness. Then why…_what makes her think she will die? _

"…Do not speak such foolishness again, Rin." Sesshoumaru replied softly and took her into his arms. He had tried not to care for her. He had told himself countless times since the moment he saw her that he was just lusting for her. He was a demon lord, he must not have weakness. If he cares for her, she would become his weakness, and lead to his downfall. _This Sesshoumaru doesn't care for anyone…_

He knew he lied.

He cared for Rin, the moment he saw her walking through that door, as if there was an invisible string pulling them together. As if he had known her all his life, even he had never once met her before that day. Sesshoumaru tightened his embrace when Rin's arms went around him. He would protect her. He would protect this feeling he had, even if it weakened him.

"_Do you have someone you want to protect, Sesshoumaru?" _

He recalled his father's last words spoken to him at the beach before he went to fight with the human warriors. His father, InuTaisho had died trying to protect the human princess, Izayoi and his half breed son InuYasha. He had then remarked at how foolish his father had been, wasting his life on such meaningless task, and even swore not to follow his father's footsteps.

"_Do you have someone you want to protect, Sesshoumaru?" _

"I have, Father. Now I have…"

REN'S CHAMBER

The servants watched helplessly as the Lady of the Western Land released her rage at the furniture. The futon torn, the tables and chairs crashed, vases broken, and everything in sight was damaged. When the lady had finally calmed down, one of the servants tried to offer the lady solace, only to be thrown against the wall until the sound of bone cracks could be heard.

"I WILL KILL HER!!! I WILL KILL HER FOR SESSHOUMARU!!"

A/N: Whew!! Finally I manage to update. Sorry everyone for the long wait. A lot of things happened in my family plus writer's block. I think I will have to cut this story short so I can finish with the others too. Thanks for reading and waiting for this update.


	12. Chapter 12

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 12

**THE BIRTH**

_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

Caressing the round mound on her stomach, Rin smiled as she felt the slight kick of her baby. She wondered when her baby can finally be born and could not wait to see her or him, even though Lord Sesshoumaru and the mid-wife had told her it would be soon. She closed her eyes as the warm breeze passed over her and sighed. _How soon?_

"Dreaming?"

Rin opened her eyes to see Lord Sesshoumaru sitting down on the cushion beside her and smiled while he reached out his hand to touch her stomach. Since her pregnancy had become obvious, Lord Sesshoumaru rarely left her side, or to go out patrolling his borders like he used to do. In fact, Shura had taken Lord Sesshoumaru's place in securing the borders, taking along Jaken and Ryuya.

"This pup will be a strong one. Feel how he kicks?" Sesshoumaru said and chuckled when he felt another soft kick from his pup. When Ren was pregnant with Shura, he had never act his way before like he did now with Rin. In his view, Ren was strong as always even though she was carrying his pup. However, Rin seemed much more fragile now she was huge with his pup. Since her pregnancy, she had had several morning sicknesses and soreness in her lower back. Sometimes, she would be unable to sleep because of the pup's constant kicking.

"Do you want more sons, my lord?" Rin asked sleepily as she laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru only wants both you and the pup to be healthy. Others don't matter." Sesshoumaru replied and draw Rin closer into his embrace.

"…Even if the pup is a…" Rin whispered softly.

By the sound of her breathing, Sesshoumaru knew she had fallen asleep before she could even finish her sentences. Perhaps Rin wanted a daughter, but afraid he would reject her? _This Sesshoumaru already has two sons. Some daughters are welcome…_

It had been almost 4 months since the day Rin was nearly attacked by Ren. Although in these few months Ren had not attempt anything, but Sesshoumaru knew she would never give up. He could easily kill her for Rin's sake, but he had to keep his promise to his son. Staring down at the sleeing face of his young mate, Sesshoumaru vowed to keep her safe from all harms.

_SOMEWHERE NEAR THE WESTERN BORDER_

A figure donned in black heavy fur cloak stood at the edge of the hill and stared at the fortress belonged to the Western Lord. It had been 4 months since she last saw her. From the last news, it would seem she was pregnant with the demon lord's pup and was to delivered it anytime now.

"I hope you have not forgotten your duty…" The figure whispered. The figure turned around when another cloaked figure entered the area.

"Soon we will be avenged, my lady." The other cloaked figure said and bowed deeply before her.

"Yes…soon." The cloaked figure said and pulled down the cloaked, revealed a young woman with long brown hair and porcelain skin clad in red kimono.

"Shall we depart then, _Lady Rin_?"

_MASTER CHAMBER_

_Your duty…_

_Now…_

Rin woke up screaming, alerting everyone in the fortress, especially Sesshoumaru. Rin's labor had begun. Covering in cold sweat, Rin stared at Sesshoumaru who was sitting beside the futon clutching her hand with obvious pain in her amber eyes.

"I am sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin whispered painfully, wincing when the pain strike her again. Although it had only been a few months, she had been happy.

"You will be fine, Rin. The mid-wife is coming, be patient a little while." Sesshoumaru assured her and cursed silently at Jaken who had gone to find the mid-wife when Rin started screaming. _Where is he?!_

"Please forgive Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin whispered and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to stay with him, forever. He had been the first who had been so kind and caring towards her. Yet, she had lied to him.

"You will be fine. Stop talking, Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered firmly and almost sighed out loud when the midwife finally arrived. He did not like what Rin was saying, as if she was dying. It was silly, he knew, it was only childbirth.

"Go to the hall and wait now, my lord. This is women's works." The midwife said and motioned Sesshoumaru to leave the chamber.

"Rin needs me here." Sesshoumaru stated and glared at the midwife who dared to order him around.

"Being here will not help her. You will only stress her. Go out now, my lord, and wait for the news." The midwife said again.

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru refused to let go of her hand. When the midwife firmly asked him to go again, Rin almost cried when Sesshoumaru place her hand down and laid a kiss on her forehead before finally leave the chamber. _Forgive me…_

"Now, my lady. Let me see how you are doing." The midwife said and kneeled down to examine her.

_Your duty…_

_It is time to end your duty…_

_THE HALL_

Sesshoumaru stared at the direction where Rin's chamber was. His sons, Shura and Ryuya were back from patrolling the borders when they heard Rin was in labor. It had been quite some times now since he left the chamber and he ignored the urge to rush back into the chamber.

"So how are things at the borders?" Sesshoumaru asked his sons, trying to distract himself. Although the duty of patrolling the borders was passed to Shura, Ryuya had tagged along because he wanted to be familiar with the land. However he knew his young son just wanted to escape from Jaken's teaching.

"Things are fine there although there had been some unfamiliar scents around the north border. The scents were gone when I checked this morning though." Shura said. However, he did not mention that another scent he found was strangely similar to Rin's.

"Perhaps there had been some newcomers…" Sesshoumaru said. After Rin had delivered the pup, he would return to patrol the borders with Shura, while Ryuya would stay at the fortress to continue his study.

Suddenly, a loud wail was heard from the chamber. Sesshoumaru sighed and glad that the pup was finally born. Before he started to walk towards the chamber, intending to see Rin and his newborn pup, another wail joined the first one.

"…Twins?" Shura whispered happily, trailing after his father with Ryuya clutching his hand. Shura enjoyed the role of being a brother, able to teach and protect those weaker than him.

After a moment, everything had been quiet down. Only a whimper or two was heard from the chamber. Then, the door slide open and the midwife came running out. Sesshoumaru frowned at the look on the midwife's face.

"My lord…!! They are…the girls are…" the midwife muttered strangely.

Sesshoumaru stopped at his track when the undeniable scents touched his nostril. His golden eyes widen at the unmistakable scents. The pups, his daughters…

"They are half-breeds, my lord."

A/N: Hahahaha!! Aya and Maya are finally in the story. I think a few more chapters this story will end. Till then.


	13. Chapter 13

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 13

**Promises**

XXX XXX

She stared at the total darkness around her. Since the day she was born, both she and her mother were thrown into the similar dark pit called her home. Her mother had told her from time to time how their father and his so called noble race despise her mother's bloodline; the Wing Clan. Her mother, the priestess and the sole survival of the Wing Clan had also told her how she ended up at the Southern Land, into the hands of the demon Soma.

"_I was praying at the temple that day when he spotted me. Then he kidnapped me, told everyone I was a slave he bought from the auction block." _

"_It is a disgrace for me, and for my clan to remain in this place, unable to return to my birth land." _

Her mother then would tell her the history of her people; how they were worshipped and then betrayed by both human and demon race. Then a few hundred years ago, one of the high priestess was captured and devoured alive by one of the noble demon, whom she later found out was the daughter of the demon who captured her, the Lady of Western Land; Lady Ren.

"_That priestess is my sister. When that demoness saw me, she instantly recognizes me as one of the Wing Clan. She is the reason why we are abandoned in this place where there is no chance of escape." _

She was named Rin because her mother wanted to her to remember the demoness who devoured her mother's sister. After a few years of living in total darkness with scarce food supply, her mother finally became mad.

"_Let me out!! Let me out!! I want to go home!!" _

"_I would do anything!! Please, just let me out!!" _

Rin remembered no matter how her mother screamed and begged; there was no one willing to help them. When her mother gave up trying to beg for freedom, she became despair.

"_How I wish everything goes back to the starting point…"_

"_How I wish I never exist…"_

"_How I wish this world never exist…" _

Some days, her mother would be as quiet as a mouse, not talking to her at all. Some days, her mother would be as cheerful as a little girl, telling her everything she had seen or experienced in her birth land and of how happy she was at that time. Then one day, the first day Rin saw her father, the Lord Soma, her mother was killed. She could vividly recalled that day her mother died, killed by her own father.

"_You are no more use to me." Her father said._

No matter how her mother struggled and screamed, it was useless. However before her mother was beheaded, she heard her mother screamed out a curse.

"_I curse you!! I curse all the creatures living upon this land. This land shall never prosper!! This land will perish along with the creatures upon this land!!"_

"_With my blood and life, I lay this curse!!" _

Then her mother's head was removed with a single swing of his father's sword, right before her eyes. Without even looking at her once, her father ordered the guards to take her mother's body away.

"_Feed this thing to the beast." Her father ordered. _

Rin could feel something died inside her the moment she witnessed her mother's death. She no longer hopes, no longer wish that she could be free with the help of the others. She remembered looking at the blood on the ground and made a vow.

_Northern…_

_Eastern…_

_Southern…_

_And Western…_

_I will destroy all the noble demon clan once I am out. _

"Lady Rin, it seems that she has given birth." The cloaked figure said.

"I will go to her. After all, I am the one who revived her from death." The Lady Rin said and vanished into thin air.

XXX XXX

_MASTER CHAMBER _

Sesshoumaru stared down at the woman he vowed to protect; a woman who had given him two half-breed daughters. It was impossible for two demons to produce half-breed offspring; therefore one of them must be a human.

"_Please forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru." _

Sesshoumaru now realized why Rin kept apologizing to him when she went into labor. It was because she knew her lie would be exposed with the birth of the half-breeds. It also meant he, the Lord of Western Land was tricked by a simple female human.

_A disgrace…_

Hundreds of years ago, he once made a promise to himself not to follow into his father's footstep in involving with female human. It was the human's fault that his father died. If he had not go back into the human fortress to save his human mate called Izayoi and half-breed son InuYasha, his father would still be alive, instead of perishing in a sea of fire with a human samurai. After his father's death, the elders made him the new lord of Western Land while criticizing how weak and foolish his father had been. Since then, he vowed he would never involve himself with a human, especially a female one.

_I have broken my vow…_

He wanted to know who this woman really was, and how she came to become the daughter of Lord Soma. Was she a fraud? Did the Southern Lord know about this and still pass her to him? If Rin was indeed a human, why did she have the scent of a demoness? He had so much he wanted to know.

"My Lord, what should we do with the half-breeds?" Jaken asked as he stared at the new born girls sleeping at the near cradle. When the midwife announced them being half-breeds, the lord's elder son, Shura immediately asked the demoness who recently gave birth to feed the girls since Lord Sesshoumaru had failed to response.

Sesshoumaru turned to gaze at the half-breeds; his daughters. Both girls had some silver hair at the top of their head, and similar red strips on their hands and legs. Unlike his half-breed brother InuYasha who was half formed with dog ears on his head, his daughters had sharp pointed ears like most demons do.

"Aya and Maya…" he whispered.

"What is it, my lord?' Jaken asked.

"The one clothed in red will be named Aya. The one clothed in silver is Maya. Do not refer them as half-breeds." Sesshoumaru warned and walked out from the chamber. Since the birth, Rin had shown no sign of awakening. The midwife had ensured him that she was only resting. He would wait. He would wait for her to wake up, and then only decide what to do. Since she was a human, it would be impossible for her to be the daughter of a demon. It also meant he had the right to cast her away if he so desired.

XXX XXX

'Let me out!! Let me out!! I want to go home!!"

The young woman in rugged kimono griped the iron bars keeping her from freedom and watched as the demons killed and devoured her kins, one by one. One moment, she had been picking flowers from the flower field with her siblings, the next thing she knew, she was confined in a locked cage full of people, awaiting to be slaughtered.

"Please!! I want to go home!! They are waiting for me!!"

It had been her fault that she strayed too far from the watch of her parents and siblings. Didn't they tell her from time to time that the land was dangerous and there had been numerous cases where people went missing and never be found?

"NOOOO….!!!"

The young woman screamed when the demon dragged her out from the cage and threw her onto the blood stained ground. Kneeling, she begged.

"I would do anything!! Please let me go home!!"

The demons around her laughed at her pleas. Then they began to tear apart her kimono, tearing her skins along the way. She stared into those red eyes with her tears filled eyes and screamed, again and again.

"NO…!!!"

_Wake up…_

_You are safe here…_

_Wake up…_

Rin heard the familiar voices in her mind; the voice of someone very important to her, someone she loved, yet lied to. She would not expect him to forgive her, nor would she expect him to keep her with him. She had lied to him when he told her there must be no secrets between them. She had lied to him because of the promise she made with her 4 months ago.

_Wake up…_

Rin heard the voices again. She could not fully hear the voices, but the voices were familiar. Trying hard, Rin open her eyes, hoping to see a pair of golden eyes looking at her, instead, she found herself looking into a pair of similar amber eyes.

"Lady Rin…"

A/N: Am I being cruel? Nah…since I update two chapters within the week. Next chapter will reveal who is actually who. Till then.

**Why use Aya and Maya?**

Yea, this true I like these names as well as Shura, Ryuya, and Sakuya. I used all these names in all my stories so that I will not have to think up other names to name my characters. Wouldn't it be fun to see the same characters in different story and different situation?

**Other Stories**

I will update my other stories once I finish this "Pure Flower".


	14. Chapter 14

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 14

**The Exchange **

XXX XXX

Sesshoumaru stared at his daughters as they slept peacefully in the woven basket he ordered to be made a few months ago, unaware of the turmoil around them. The twins, Aya and Maya reminded him of his half brother InuYasha who was a half breed himself. When InuYasha was just a pup, sometimes Sesshoumaru would just watch from afar as both the demons and humans chase after the young half breed. If not for the promise he made with his father before he died, Sesshoumaru would have let the pup fend for himself. So without InuYasha even noticing it, Sesshoumaru protected him, until he reached maturity.

"_Are you my father?" _

Sesshoumaru frowned when he remembered the first conversation he had with InuYasha when the pup was young. Sesshoumaru was forced to reveal himself before InuYasha to kill off the giant ogre chasing after the half breed. When the ogre died, the young pup had quickly clung to his sleeve with his tiny hands and cried. He was annoyed, but he did not shake the pup away.

"_Are you my father?"_

"_...I am your brother." _

Unwillingly, he was forced to train InuYasha, although several times the breed almost ended up dying. Then when InuYasha was sixteen, his human mother died. Sesshoumaru had watched as InuYasha buried his mother under a giant tree, far away from the castle they had been living in. It was also the day the siblings parted.

"_I heard some priestess is guarding some kind of jewel that can make any wish came true, so I am going to find this jewel." _

"_Wish?" _

"_Yeah. I want to turn myself into a full demon like you or father, Sesshoumaru. Say, you wanna come with me?" _

"_...Pathetic." _

"_What?"_

"_You are born a half breed and you should stay one. It is pathetic to deny one's identity."_

"_I just want to be strong like you!!" _

"_Then what?" _

"_...huh?"_

"_Why do you want to become stronger?"_

"_So I can show those demons and humans what I made of." _

"_You are pathetic, InuYasha. You are a disgrace." _

Being young with least experience, InuYasha was quickly defeated soundly by Sesshoumaru. After the fight, Sesshoumaru left InuYasha and went back to the West to govern the land, and then many years later, he received news that InuYasha was sealed away by the priestess. Although the seal was broken now after fifty years, the half breed was still searching for the Four Soul Jewel. Even Kouga was searching for it. _Let them kill each other for all I care. _

Still looking at his daughters, he reached out a finger and caressed Aya's cheek. No matter what they are, the girls were his daughters. He would guide them and protect them, and would not let them feel ashamed or weakened by their blood.

"My lord, the elders are asking for you." Jaken came into the chamber and spoke softly to Sesshoumaru, so his voice would not awaken the twins. Both Shura and Ryuya entered the chamber and immediately went to their father's side and looked at their sisters.

"Look after them." Sesshoumaru said, taking one last look at his daughters before leaving the chamber with Jaken. Outside the chamber, Sesshoumaru set up a barrier using his aura to protect the children from outsiders.

"Look after them, Jaken."

"Yes, my lord."

XXX XXX

"Did you hear?? Did you hear?? That bitch gave birth to half breeds!!"

Ren laughed and twirled around and around inside her chamber. It would seem that her Sesshoumaru would be casting the woman away. Although Ren had no idea why her father's pup would be a human, she really did not care.

"She is cursed anyway. Sesshoumaru should have listened to me in the first place." Ren said and pouted when she recalled Sesshoumaru protecting Rin even when she was suspected to be a Wing Clan survival.

"Lady Ren, Lord Sesshoumaru was called upon by the elders to the meeting." The male servant stated and smiled when his mistress bestowed him a seductive smile. When his Lady Ren stopped twirling around in the chamber and started walking towards the door, his heart pounded with excitement.

"Where are you going, my Lady?" the servant asked and began follow his mistress.

"Why, to pay my dear little sister a visit of course. She must be devastated to have been abandoned." Ren said and walked out of the chamber, going towards the master living quarters.

"Are you going to comfort her?" the servant asked, confused that suddenly his mistress was being kind.

"Why not? As her sister, I should not let her feel this kind of sadness. Therefore, I must end it." Ren said and turned around to face her servant with a smile on her face. Caressing the servant's face, Ren let her finger nails sink into the servant's skin.

"You too, are sad because I am his mate, don't you?"

"Lady...Lady Ren?" the male servant whispered fearfully as he felt something slowly dripping down his face. He struggled, but suddenly he was paralyzed. He was poisoned. He stared into his mistress's beautiful face and whispered.

"Why...kill...me...?"

"To end your sorrow, of course." Ren replied as her nails starting to glow in red lights.

XXX XXX

Rin sat up from her futon and winced when the pain from the birth remained in the body. She looked around the chamber and found no one was with her. The others must have been gone when she was taking a nap. Suddenly, she heard a crash and some yelling outside her chamber and sat up straighter when her chamber door was forced open. She came.

"Lady Ren, what are doing here?" Rin asked and her amber eyes widened in shock when she saw all the bloodstains on her hands. _The guards are killed..._

"What is wrong when I just want to visit my own sister?" Ren said and slowly advanced towards Rin with bloods trailing after her. This time, Sesshoumaru will not stop her because Rin had been abandoned.

"You are here to kill me?" Rin asked and looked down at her own hand. Her long raven hair falling around her shoulder and when she moved, she winced in pain and her silk robe slowly slid off her shoulders.

"I am merely doing Sesshoumaru a favor since the councils have decided to terminate you and your children." Ren said and stood before Rin. It had been a long time since she killed someone, and she was excited. Raising her blood covered claws high above Rin's head, Ren decided to torture her with poison before killing her.

"So they have abandoned me..." Rin whispered and her shoulders dropped further down. Covering her face with her hands, Rin sobbed.

"They betray me...again."

XXX XXX

Sesshoumaru sat at the high seat at the council chamber and listened to the elder's bickering. He knew that the elders were only trying to protect the clan and its honor.

"We must kill them and make their bodies disappear before the outsiders know about this disgrace!!"

"We must not let the mistake happened again, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru closed his golden eyes temporarily while the elders were still voicing out their opinions. When he reopened his eyes, his aura flared around him and the elders immediately quiet down.

"They are not to be harmed." Sesshoumaru stated.

"But my lord...the other lords will surely use them to shame you. That human tricked you and the lie was discovered when the half breeds are born." One of the elders said and gulped when Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"The half breeds all of you keep mentioning...are my daughters. They are the princess of the West and will not be insulted by anyone. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshoumaru growled and glared at everyone in the council chamber.

When everyone was calm and whispered among one another, Sesshoumaru said something that changed everything.

"Is she really a human, or something else?"

"My lord...you mean...that rumor spread by Lady Ren..." One of the elder said and looked shocked when he recalled the rumors spread by the lord's first mate regarding the new comer.

"You mean....a Wing Clan? But...but..." One of the elders said and glanced worriedly at the others.

"FATHER!! FATHER!!"

Shura burst into the chamber, shocking everyone except Sesshoumaru who immediately sensed that something was wrong. All the elders looked displeased at the intrusion but Shura ignored them and went straight to his father.

"I went to check on Rin...but...but I smelled mother...and blood...and..." Shura said and clenched his fists, drawing blood as he told his father what he saw. He wanted to help Rin but he knew he could not stop his mother. So he transported himself as fast as possible to his father.

He liked Rin. She had treated him as if he was her brother, or a son. There was one time when he let Rin embraced him, so he could listen to the heartbeats of his unborn sisters. When he said his siblings would become his weakness, Rin had simply smiled and shook her head.

"_You will only become stronger when you have someone to protect. There is no shame in admitting that you have someone other than yourself who are important." _

"_Will be protect your brothers and sisters from all harm, Shura?" _

"_I will. I will protect them, and you." _

Holding the edge of his father's sleeve, Shura stared up at his father. Unlike his father who was the most powerful demon in the four lands, Shura did not have that kind of strength to defend Rin even though he promised that he would protect her along with his siblings. He suddenly realized he was so weak that he despised himself.

"Please save Rin, father. Please." Shura begged and cried, for the first time.

XXX XXX

Sesshoumaru was in the master living quarter in just a flash. He had immediately transported himself after his son Shura settled down. Although he did not like to see his son fell into tears like some weakling, but it also meant that his son had grow to have pride like him, and he was proud of that.

Even without looking at his surrounding, he knew everyone in the quarter was killed. To have Ren behaved thus to his degree meant he had no choice but to kill her now. Placing barrier around the quiet quarter so that Ren would not escape easily, Sesshoumaru advanced towards the chamber where Rin rested.

As he moved closer to the chamber, he smelled her scent, and was relieved to know that her blood had not been spilled. Moving into the chamber, Sesshoumaru glanced at the feathers and torn futon lying on the floor. There was sign of struggles but no blood.

"Rin?"

A movement in the shadowed corner alerted Sesshoumaru. Instinctively, he withdrew his sword and was about to slash until he saw it was Rin. He scanned the scents around the environment and could not detect Ren's scent. _She must have escaped when she smells Shura..._

"...Lord...Sesshoumaru...?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin sat at the corner of the chamber, with bruises covered the area of her throat and tears tracks on her cheeks. Dropping the sword on the floor, Sesshoumaru quickly pulled Rin into his embrace. He knew he must question her and he knew he must not trust her after she lied to him. However, the thought of losing her made him realized that he did not at all care whether she was a human, demon, or Wing Clan at all. The status of her being was not important as long as she was the Rin he wanted to protect; the Rin he cherished.

"I almost lose you." Sesshoumaru whispered and tightened his embrace when he felt Rin's arms going around him.

"Why do you come here? I though you and the council are going to kill me and the babies." Rin whispered back and laid her head on his shoulder, hiding her face from his view.

Sesshoumaru slid his hand along her back and frowned when he found some feathers attached to her robe. Judging by the condition of the chamber, his Rin must have been putting up a fight against Ren.

"I will not let anyone harm you, or our children. That I promised." Sesshoumaru said and laid his head at the top of her head. He did not know what happened, he was just glad that his Rin was safe.

"I know you will keep your promise, Lord Sesshoumaru. You are a noble, after all." Rin said and pulled slightly way from Sesshoumaru. She smiled at Sesshoumaru before laying her head back at his shoulder.

"...because...you are...a _noble._"

XXX XXX

CASTLE DUNGEON

XXX XXX

A lone woman sat on the cold ground with her back lying against the hard stone wall of the cell. Although her amber eyes were staring ahead, there were no sights in them. The lone woman, Rin, was dead.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

PS: A cliff here. I will update ASAP. Sorry and thank you for waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

**PURE FLOWER**

Chapter 15

**The Curse **

XXX XXX XXX

_Flash Back_

_XX XX_

_It was the first time she was being released from her jail because her so-called father summoned her. As she followed the soldiers and the demoness Ryoko into the hallway, she was startled by a piercing scream. All of them stopped in their track to listen. _

"_Man, the hunting game is on…why we are still here?" one of the soldiers said and whined. _

"_By the sound of it, the game is finished. Let's go." The other soldier replied and began walking again. _

_She was still staring at the direction of the scream. Although very soft, she heard the sound of someone begging. It reminded her of her own mother begging and it disturbed her. _

"_Hey bitch, keep moving!" one of the soldiers yelled and raised a clawed hand, however before he strike, she muttered some words and he froze, unmoving at all. The other soldier paled when she stared at him. He tried to run but he was too late. _

"_My lady…what are you trying to do?" the demoness asked._

_She did not bother to answer the demoness. The only reason the demoness was spared was because she was not a threat to her. In fact, she could be useful to her. Following the scent of blood, she came into a view where numerous humans laid dead on the ground. The soldiers noticed her but before they could mutter any word, they were petrified. _

"_What is this place?" she asked the demoness as she looked around, trying to find the source of the scream she heard earlier. Then something or rather someone caught her attention. _

_She stared at the dead woman lying in a pool of blood. Her naked body covered with bruises and scratches, her long raven hair caked with dry blood, and her amber eyes stared back at her, lifeless, dull. _

_The dead woman seemed very young, not yet a woman, a young girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen years of age. Kneeling down beside the dead girl, she reached out a hand to swipe the dirty hair away from the girl's face. _

"_Good lord…she…she has your face, my lady." the demoness gasped from behind her._

_It was not her face she was seeing. It was her mother's. Ever since she was born, she had never once seen her own face. She never knows how she looked like, but she did know how her mother looked like. She looked like the dead girl before her. _

"…_she looks like me?" she asked as she slowly caressed the cold face. _

"_Exactly the same, my lady. Oh poor girl…" the demoness said and knelt beside her. _

_An idea formed in her mind. She smiled when she placed her hand over the eyes of the dead girl. She had been given the opportunity to destroy the nobles. Closing her eyes, she chanted some words. After she finished chanting, she sliced her wrist with her sharp nail and let her blood dripped on the girl's forehead. _

"_Come here, you are safe now." She whispered and held the girl's hand in her own. _

"_My lady…what is going on?" the demoness asked and started to move away from the dead girl when she saw some eye movements from the dead girl. She covered her mouth to stifle a scream when suddenly the dead girl sat up gasping for breath. _

_She smiled when her spell was perfected. The girl was resurrected. Placing herself directly before the girl, she looked deep into the girl's amber eyes. _

"_Do you know who you are?" she asked softly, her eyes still holding hers. _

"…_Yes…" the girl replied softly with a confuse look in her eyes. _

"_Do you know why you are here?" she asked again. _

"…_Yes…" the girl replied again, this time her voice a little stronger. _

"_Tell me." She said, ignoring the horror look on the face of the demoness. _

_Not caring about her nudity, the young girl stood up from the ground. Staring ahead, the young girl replied,_

"_I am Rin, the daughter of Southern demon lord. I am here because father wishes to see me." _

XXX XXX XXX

_In the Garden_

_XX XX_

Rin looked at the two infants sleeping peacefully in their cradles. Although they were born from the body she was currently occupied, Rin had no feelings for them at all. Turning away from the infants, Rin looked up into the darken sky and silently counted the days when there would be full moon. _Two more days…_

"My lady, are you sure the Western lord will not find out about this?" Ryoko asked as she looked after the sleeping infants. She had been serving the Lady Rin ever since the day when the look-alike was resurrected.

Rin turned to look at the demoness who had so far served her faithfully. Soon after the birth, she had asked the Western Lord to hire Ryoko as the nurse for the infants and he had agreed without asking.

"Even if he finds out about it, there is nothing he can do to stop me." Rin said and stiffed when one of the infants woke up and started wailing. She watched as Ryoko carried the infant in her arm and brought it to the nursemaid who waited in the far corner of the garden.

Rin refused to breast milk the infants because she did not want to grow attached to them. On the day of full moon, the curse she cast will be triggered. To complete the curse and bring forth destruction to the land, the infants will be sacrificed.

The curse for destruction was cast on the day she resurrected the young girl four months ago. She had transferred half of her soul into the young girl's empty body and created fake memories so that the young girl could become her, until she gave birth.

Rin did not know why or how it was possible for the young girl to remember something from her own past when she was supposed to forget them.

XXX XXX

_Flash back_

_XX XX_

"_Lady Rin…" _

_Rin frowned when she saw the young girl she resurrected 4 months ago was still alive. She was supposed to be dead right after she gave birth so she could take back her soul. With her being still alive, she could not regain her power as the wing clan priestess. _

"_Lady Rin, please, I beg you. Please do not harm Lord Sesshoumaru and the children." _

"_How can you say that, knowing that they are the reason our clan perished." Rin said and frowned harder when the young girl shook her head and cried._

"_I was killed by the demon soldiers, not Lord Sesshoumaru. I am grateful you save me, my lady, but I cannot betray Lord Sesshoumaru. I love him." _

"_You remember…" Rin whispered and placed her hand on the young girl's pale cheek. _

"_Yes…I regained my memories a few weeks ago...i also know you hate what was done to you clan but Lord Sesshoumaru and the children have nothing to do with it. Please, I beg…" _

_Rin covered the young girl's eyes with her hand and chanted. When she began to struggle, Ryoko appeared and held her down. _

"_Please don't…" the voice trail off as her life force slowly left her body. Then in just a moment, the young girl she resurrected was once again dead. _

"_My lady, how are we going to trick the Western Lord into believing she is still here? His sense of smell is powerful and a slight difference will expose us." Ryoko said and positioned the dead girl onto the futon as instructed by her lady. She watched as the lady Rin climbed on top the dead girl's body and laid her forehead against hers. _

"_This time…I will become her." She said and a glow of blue light emerged as a pair of pure white wings sprouted from her back. _

XXX XXX

After making sure no one was following her, Ryoko made her way into the dungeon deep down in the castle. She was carrying a tray of food as she slowly descended the stairs. When she reached the ground, she pushed open the iron door and entered into the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MOTHER?"

Ryuya shouted and struggled against the chains chaining him to the wall. He glared at the fox demoness as she placed the tray of food before him and he bared his canine at her when she tried to feed him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MOTHER?"

He had been captured and chained in the dungeon since the day he witnessed what happened in her mother's chamber. That day, he had wanted to see his mother even though the guards had barred him from her. He had slipped into her living quarter unnoticed and when he was running towards her chamber and into it, he saw there were two of them, and one of them had wings. After that he knew no more. Then when he awake again, the first thing he saw was her mother lying motionlessly in the corner of the room where he was chained. No matter how loud he shouted, there was no response. She was dead.

"Did you kill her? I swear I will kill you when I get out of here!" he shouted and growled at the demoness who now knelt before him.

"She was dead long before this, boy." She said and stood up. With one last glance at the dead body, she left the dungeon and the young lord.

XXX

XXX

XXX

PS: Phew, it's been months since my last update. My dad finally decides to buy a new computer. All thanks to the thunder that totally wreck it for me. I will try to update ASAP, but no promise. Haha. Do put on story alert. Till next time.

XXX


End file.
